Wilted & Clean
by RegalGirl94
Summary: Heather Vincent's family has moved to the quiet little town of Forks after tragedy has struck them. Now Heather is faced with something that could potentially heal her or doom her. A story of love, family and that good stuff.
1. Prologue

THE HEATHER VINCENT CHRONICLES

SCREENPLAY BY MELISSA ROSENBURG

THIS STORY BY REGALGIRL94

WILTED & CLEAN

ENJOY!

PROLOUGE

"_...the only you can help us get our sister back is for you to disappear... Forever..._"

"Aw..." I whined, "Poor Cole."

My best friend Diana looked at me sarcastically, "He was the Source of All Evil. He tried to kill her family."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Your point? They were in love..."

She rolled her eyes at me, "You are such a hopeless romantic."

"So? I never thought that was a problem."

She laughed at me and shook her head, "It isn't... yet."

I stuck my tongue out at her before saying, "It could have worked out between Cole and Phoebe. It's not his fault that he was taken over by evil. He tried so hard to fight it."

"But in the end, they had to kill him," Diana pointed out.

"He went crazy with his love for her. He's only a man," I sighed out.

Diana grew quiet then, "I don't want you to move away..."

I looked at her sadly, "I don't want to move away either... But San Francisco isn't working for my family."

"Weren't you making a break through in therapy?" Diana whined like a child who was getting her favorite toy taken away.

"It's not enough. A small town where things are calm. That's what we need. The opposite of San Francisco. I want my parents to stay together. If this will help... then that's what I need to do." I started messing with my cuticles.

"How is Bianca handling it all?" Diana asked quietly.

"She's too young to recognize what's missing..." I revealed.

"_Look, I know you don't want to. But what you want doesn't really matter, right?_"

"Right." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p>My going away party was in full swing by the time I got there. I climbed up the front steps and met up with Diana and her boyfriend Mitchell at the front door. She hugged me tightly, "So glad you made it."<p>

Mitchell laughed at his girlfriend's antics, "Well it _is_ kind of her party..."

I smiled, "Yeah, can't have it without me."

Diana grabbed my hand, "Come on," and she tugged me into the large house. Mitchel followed us with amusement playing on his face.

Throughout the night, all my friends took turns saying goodbye to me.

Then Yolanda Jimenez took the karaoke microphone from Micheal Chavez and started talking, "Alright, it's almost midnight. And it's time to wish our girl a proper farewell with..." Two boys from my Algebra II class started wheeling out a table with something covered on it. Yolanda reached for the covering fabric and yanked it off revealing, "Face Cake and Presents!"

I laughed happily at the cake that was indeed a picture of my face. And there was a small pile of presents. Apparently Diana, Mitchell and Richard got me something themselves and then everyone chipped in for a fourth.

I was practically ordered to open the group present first. It was a small package all wrapped and nice. But I ripped it up immediately to reveal an HD video camera.

Yolanda smiled at me, "You have to document everything at your new home and post them up so we can see!"

"And take pictures!" Someone yelled from the back.

I laughed and nodded to all of them, "Thank you guys. I promise I will."

Diana grabbed Mitchel's gift and thrust it into my hands, "Open. Now."

I laughed at her and opened Mitchel's gift. It was pepper spray. I looked at him confusedly and he said with a smirk, "Since I won't be there to protect you from all the jerks, I gave you this."

I smiled to myself and gave him a hug, "It's perfect."

Diana then threw her present at me. I opened the bag to reveal a book. It said 101 Things To Do In The Middle Of Nowhere. I laughed and said, "Thanks Diana."

Then it came to Richard's present. Knowing that this was one of the most difficult goodbyes for me, the crowd dispersed and cleared out or talked amongst themselves.

Richard in his blonde haired, green eyed glory, stepped forward with his present in hand. He looked nervous and awkward. Mitchell grabbed Diana and tugged her away despite her protests.

When Richard was in front of me he cleared his throat, "Hi... Heather."

I nodded to myself, "Hey..."

He held out the small blue box to me, "I saw this and... thought of you."

I opened the jewelry box slowly and instead of the ring I once thought I wanted... it was a simple sterling silver necklace with the Charmed charm. I smiled, a tear falling, and wrapped my arms around Richard, "I'm gonna miss you."

He wrapped his arms back around me tightly, as if not wanting to let me go. Ours wasn't an easy break up, especially since we didn't want to break up. But we both knew that with me moving away... it wouldn't work. And things have been strained. We had to make it easier on ourselves.

But we were still close.

"I'll miss you too, Heather," Richard whispered in my ear.

* * *

><p>The mover guys carried our furniture and boxes out to the moving truck as Mom piled our suitcases into the back of our Toyota. I put my stuff and Bianca's stuff in my camaro. I'd be driving with Bianca so that my mom and dad would have the drive to themselves.<p>

Dad helped me lug Bianca's purple and pink duffel bag into the trunk before he said, "I know that this move is..." he trailed off.

"Dad... it's alright. We all need a fresh start. I will miss my friends but... I need this just as much as you and mom do."

Dad smiled gently at me and kissed the top of my head, "If you insist."

Soon, mom and dad got into their car, Bianca and I got into mine, and the movers got into the truck to follow us up to our new home.

Forks, Washington.

* * *

><p><strong>Well please let me know what you think. And I'll warn you now that I am making a lot of major changes to the series in these stories - more than I made in the Callie Swan Saga. <strong>

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS AND MY WORDS.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	2. Settling In

CHAPTER ONE

SETTLING IN

* * *

><p>The house wasn't anything special. It was a small three bedroom, two bathroom kind of house. But it would have to do.<p>

We didn't sell the manor but I knew that mom and dad were planning on renting it out. I couldn't bear to part with it completely so I was glad of that. I wanted to keep it in the family.

I got out of my car and opened the door on Bianca's side. She was tuckered out from the long drive. I gently nudged her, "Wake up, sweetie. We're here."

Her little eye lashes fluttered open and she groaned softly, "Where are we...?"

I gave her a little kiss on her forehead as I unbuckled her, "We're at our new house."

It was probably around two in the morning. I had a lot of coffee to make the drive and we took a pit stop about half way through.

Luckily it was still summer so school didn't start for about a week. And Bianca would go to day care nearby Forks High so I could pick her up after I got out. Dad was going to work at the General Hospital and Mom got a successful transfer to the local police station.

My parents both made it clear that they didn't want me putting any pressure on myself by getting a job too. I still had yet to convince them that I could handle it. But mom said she wanted me to take care of Bianca since she and dad wouldn't be home at night. Mom's police shifts were about two hours before the school day ended so she would have time with Bianca. And Dad mostly had grave yard shifts at the hospital, except on weekends.

But they decided that they wanted Bianca to have friends her age so they'd put her in daycare for a few hours on weekdays. It wasn't like my parents were abandoning us just because of what happened.

I picked Bianca up from her seat and and she wrapped herself around me, still half asleep. After locking up my car I walked into our small little house. Mom smiled at me, "I can take her now. You go get some sleep."

I gently handed Bianca over to her and went to claim my room. I claimed a small bedroom at the front of the house. The mover guys weren't here yet so there was no bed. But I had a sleeping bag. As soon as I was situated, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, around ten, I heard the moving truck pulling up to the driveway. We all spent the entire day carting boxes and furniture into the house one by one. Mom offered the moving guys a late breakfast and the two couches for food and sleep before they made the long drive back down to San Francisco.<p>

They were only so happy to take her up on the offer.

While they were passed out on the couches I told Mom that I'd take Bianca with me to the grocery store. She thanked me, giving me her credit card before I picked Bianca up and headed to my car. It wasn't hard to find the only grocery store in this small little town. I just drove down the main road until I found it.

A bell chimed when I opened the door with Bianca on my hip. Unfortunately, she saw barbies and wiggled out of my arms to run over a see them. I shook my head with amusement and got a cart for our stuff. When I passed by her I asked, "Do you wanna sit in the cart, Bee?"

She nodded her head and said as I picked her up, "I wanna dolly."

I set her down, "Maybe for your birthday. It's coming up. Do you knew how old you're gonna be?"

She grinned and held up four fingers. I smiled, "Very good. Now what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" She threw her hands up happily.

I laughed, "We can't have pizza... again." I rolled down the veggie isle, "Do you want lasagna or pasta?"

"Mac inn cheez!" She threw her hands up again.

I thought for a moment and thought that it wouldn't hurt to have macaroni and cheese on our first night here. But I had to stock on veggies too so I said, "Alright. But we're gonna get some corn and peas and you better eat them..."

She nodded with a pout and I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Is she yours?"

I whipped around to face a massive dude. He was large, super pale, with short dark brown hair and... like golden eyes. He must have contacts.

"Umm..." I stuttered at his utter beauty. He looked like a god. I blushed and shook my head, "My sister."

He had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed at his original assumption, "I'm sorry... I just assumed."

I shook my head again, "It's alright. Teen mothers aren't that uncommon, unfortunately."

He made a noise of agreement and then asked, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in September." I can not believe I just told him that. I'm usually much more careful with strangers.

Bianca tuned in then, "I'm gonna be fawr!" She held out five fingers then. I laughed and put her thumb down to correct her.

The boy smiled and said, "That's really cool. I'm eighteen. Sorry to say I don't know any four year olds. But my girlfriend and siblings are all seventeen. I'm the oldest."

I looked at him confusedly, "How do you have more than one sibling all the same age?"

He smiled, "We're all adopted."

I nodded to myself, "That's... cool." That sounded so lame now that it was out of my mouth.

"Yes it is pretty cool," he then stepped forward and put his hand out to me, "I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen."

"Heather Vincent," we shook hands.

"So I'm guessing you're a junior at school. But I've never seen you around before. And it's pretty small."

"Yeah," I started, "We just moved here. Just got in last night."

Emmett smiled, "Cool. If you ever need a tour guide, let me know."

I nodded, "Will do."

Emmett helped me and Bianca shop after that. Even offered to pay but I refused him. I paid with Mom's card and Emmett walked us to my car when he purchased his things as well. He helped me load the car and reminded me of his tour guide offer. I told him that I'd see him at school on Monday and we said goodbye.

I was the one to make dinner. The event was tense at best. I could tell mom and dad had a long way to go before things were completely fixed in their marriage. It was silent save for the scraping of utensils on china and Bianca's happy babble. Mom and Dad did their best to enthusiastically humor her, but most of it was left up to me.

When dinner was over, mom began cleaning immediately and Dad went to turn the game on. I picked Bianca up and went to put her to bed.

"Heta, why don't mommy tuck me in no more?" Bianca asked innocently as I laid her down in her toddler bed and pulled the covers over her.

I faltered a little, not knowing how to tell her what she won't understand... "Bianca... do you remember Daniel?"

"Who?" Bianca asked with wide eyes.

I sighed, "Never mind, hun. Mommy and daddy aren't doing so well right now. But hopefully that will all change soon. Don't you worry."

Bianca grabbed my hand when I went to stand up, "Read me a story?"

I smiled gently, "Just one."

After reading her the Cinderella fairytale, I got myself ready for bed. We had unpacked enough to have a mattress and basic clothes and toiletries out to use. I laid down on my mattress and sighed... I really did hope that this would help fix our family.

Not break us.

* * *

><p>Mom fed Bianca breakfast after Dad left to the hospital to arrange things before he officially started working.<p>

But mom got a call from her new boss, the Police Chief, saying that they needed her in for paperwork. "Honey, can you drop me off at the police station and then go set Bianca up in daycare?"

I sighed and closed my book, getting off the couch. Mom was only needed a ride today since Dad took theirs to the hospital. But not now. "Alright."

Mom set Bianca up in her seat in the back of my car and then got into the passenger seat. I started the car and pulled out, then following the directions mom gave me to the police station.

"Thanks honey," Mom said, opening the door and walking out. She turned back to me, "I don't know when I'll be home."

I just nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>I drove Bianca and myself to a local daycare center. I had her on my hip when I walked in and I could immediately see the disgusted and disturbed looks of the traditional old woman who mistook me for a teen mother. I hated people like them. I saw a tan woman with long flowing black hair walk in from what had to be some sort of play room and when she noticed me she asked, "Can I help you?"<p>

I plastered on a fake smile, but it turned into a real one when I noticed that this woman didn't give me the same looks that the old broads did. "Yes, I'm here to sign my sister up for daycare."

When the old toots heard that the looks abruptly transformed to ones of guilt and shame. I was smirking inside.

The tan woman half-smiled, "Alright, let's get you signed up then." She turned to one of the old women and asked, "Tara, can you get the papers necessary out?"

The woman immediately began to bustle around behind the front desk, gathering papers. I smiled at the tan woman, "I'm Heather. And this is my sister Bianca." Bianca was shy with strangers so she had her head dug into my neck. I peered over at her and whispered, "Say hi to the nice lady."

She poke her head out long enough to say, "Hi," before immediately digging her head back into my neck. I didn't know why she was _this_ shy when she was perfectly comfortable around Emmett.

The tan woman smiled, "A shy one, is she? Well, I'm Leah. I work here until four."

I smiled, "She won't be here too long. My parents work nights so they'll have her in the morning and drop her off around noon and I'll pick her up after I get out of school after three."

"I hope you don't mind my asking but... why do you're parents drop her off at noon when they work nights?" Leah asked curiously.

"Marriage counseling. Mandatory." I said simply.

Tara then laid out all the papers on the desk and handed me a pen, "Sign on the dotted lines."

I filled out all of the necessary information; healthcare, emergency contacts, etc. etc. When it was all said and done I handed Tara all the papers and smiled at Leah, "I guess I'll see you next Monday."

Leah smiled and patted Bianca's head, "Yes, you will. Have a nice day."

I nodded, "You too," and walked back out the door.

When I got Bianca situated in the car I asked her, "What do you want to do today?"

"Swim!"

I groaned, it was almost freezing outside. But I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Only for a couple hours. Then we'll go to lunch."

Bianca gave a little cheer as I went back inside the daycare.

Leah smirked, "Back so soon?"

I chuckled, "I came to ask where the nearest beach is. Bianca wants to go swimming."

Leah smiled, "Yeah, on the reservation. First Beach. Just drive down the main road until you see the La Push sign and it shouldn't be to hard to find."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Bianca gave another little cheer when we could see the beach from the car window. I drove home first and got out suits and such so now I helped her change into her suit and then let her run along towards the waves as I laid a blanket down on the sand.<p>

"Hey!"

I whipped my head around to see three tan boys. I sat upon the blanket and didn't say anything.

Two of them had shoulder length black hair and the third had short hair and was slightly paler than the others. One of the boys with long hair asked, "What are you doing here?"

I peered over at Bianca who was giggling and splashing the air with the salty cold ocean water. I looked back at the boys, "Having fun at the beach. But that really isn't your business."

The other two guys laughed and the short haired one smiled down at me, "You got quite a tongue on you, don't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked.

The one who hadn't spoken yet laughed, "I'm Embry. This is Jacob" he pointed to his long haired buddy, "And Quil," short haired buddy.

"I'm Heather. That's my sister, Bianca. Now what do you want?"

Embry didn't seem to mind my rudeness, "Sorry about Jacob. He just doesn't understand that pale faces can come on our rez too."

I snorted, "A little hypocritical to claim that we prejudge you by your race when you go and call us outsiders and pale faces." (A/N: I am not disrespecting Indians or their Reservations. I am merely developing Heather as somewhat bitter. Besides, she's from San Francisco. She's not used to prejudice.)

"Good point," Embry allowed.

"Mind if we join you?" Quil asked.

I shrugged, "Free country."

I peered over at Bianca again and saw that she started walking deeper into the water. "Bianca, don't go out that far!"

She looked back at me with a little blush, knowing she was doing something she shouldn't be, and said, "Sorry Heta!"

Jacob allowed a smile, "Cute sister."

"Thanks."

Embry and Quil took a seat on either side of me. Quil looked at me, "We've never seen you down here before. And we've met all the pale faces that come down to our beach."

"First," I held up a finger, "don't call me a pale face, I'm half Mexican. Second," I held up another finger, "you don't own this beach so stop acting that way. Third," I held up a third finger, "I've never been here before. Me and my family just moved here from San Francisco."

"San Fran? Cool," Embry commented.

"You like it here so far?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Huh," I peered up at him, "He speaks."

Jacob rolled his eyes and sat down by Quil, "You gonna answer the question?"

I shrugged, "I've only been here for a couple days. Nothing to like and nothing not to like so far."

"You going to school in Forks?"

I nodded at Embry, "Start with the new school year."

"What do your parents do?" Quil asked.

I sighed, "My mom's a cop. My dad's a surgeon. They both works nights unless they get called in."

"Very..." Jacob trailed off.

"Morbid?" I finished. I mean my mom dealt with criminals, beat them up more often than not – and got pretty beat up herself sometimes – and my dad cut people up.

Bianca ran up to us and plopped her soaking self into my lap, making me groan, "I'm hungry!"

I laughed, "Well lets get lunch then."

I stood and started folding the blanket, then looked at the guys, "Maybe I'll see you around."

Embry smiled, "Hopefully."

* * *

><p><strong>There's a little more development of Heather. Hope you like it!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	3. New Girl

CHAPTER TWO

NEW GIRL

* * *

><p>Unfortunately the week passed way too quickly and soon it was time for school. I got dressed and ready pretty quickly. When I went to eat breakfast, mom was feeding Bianca and dad was on the phone.<p>

I over heard bits and pieces of Dad's conversation, deciding it was a work call, "Yes, sir, of course I can take on more shifts..."

I sighed as I made myself some cereal and started eating. When I was all done and set I kissed Bianca on the cheek and bit farewell to my mom, not bothering with my dad since he was still on the phone.

"Be safe, Heather," Mom said as I walked out the door.

It wasn't hard to find the high school. Just like it wasn't hard to find the grocery store, daycare or the beach. You just followed the main road until you saw it. I pulled up to a good spot up front since I was here pretty early, thinking I was going to have to look around first.

So I killed time by reading in the car until more people started showing up. Eventually the lot started filling up. A silver Volvo that looked like it had no place in this dinky town pulled up besides me. About a second later there was a tap on my window. But I wasn't expecting it so I shrieked and jumped, dropping my book at my feet.

I looked over to see a grinning Emmett and breathed out a huge sigh of relief. I reached over to roll my window down, "You scared the shit out of me."

Emmett didn't look so apologetic, "Sorry. You gonna come to school any time soon?"

I blushed and nodded, "I was just waiting for people to show up. I got here pretty early." I opened my door and climbed out, locking it.

Emmett asked, "Whats your first period?"

I shrugged, "I still have to pick up my schedule."

Emmett grinned, "Well we all have to. In the gym. Come on," he slung a giant arm around my shoulder and steered me in the direction of the gym.

It was separated in alphabetical order. My name was at the end and Emmett was at the front so we had to split ways and get in the appropriate line.

My schedule was as follows; U.S History, Spanish II, Pre-Calculus, Physics, P.E, and English.

Emmett found me by the gym's doors and asked for my schedule. He tutted, "We only have Pre-cal together. But you have my brother Jasper in your history class and my girlfriend, Rose in your Physics class. And you have our lunch."

"At least I know somebody here," I said, optimistic for once.

Emmett held my elbow, "Come on, let me introduce you to my family."

While we were walking I couldn't help but notice people giving us looks. Some guys glared at Emmett. Some girls glared at me. I curiously looked around, not knowing what their problem was.

Soon Emmett stopped us in front of a group of teens who looked exactly like he did; pale, inhumanly beautiful, purple bruises under theirs eyes, and the same... golden eyes. Did they all wear the same contacts?

Emmett put his arm around some blonde model dressed for a runway show, "This is my Rosalie." He pointed at another girl with short, spiky, pixie dark hair and a mischievous smile, "That's my sister Alice."

Alice interrupted him, "Oh, Heather, we're going to be great friends. Trust me," she winked at me.

I blinked, confused. Alice just smiled and pointed at the blond god besides her, "This is Jasper." He had longish, chin-length dark blonde hair. He had a strong build, not too buff like Emmett, and chiseled features. He was kind of beautiful.

Then Alice pointed to the same guy, "And that's Edward." Edward was the most boyish of the group. He had spiked, bronze hair and very severe features. He looked like he was constantly tortured.

I blushed, comparing myself to these gods. I didn't measure up at all. "It's nice to meet you guys."

Alice grinned, "No need to be shy. The bell is about to ring. What is your first class?"

"U.S. History," I answered.

To which Alice pouted, "Awww... I have Media Arts."

I shrugged, "I'd switch but I'm supposed to have art next semester and I like history."

Alice huffed, "Fine. Jasper will walk you then. He has that class too."

Jasper smiled at Alice... lovingly? He cleared his throat when he faced me and said with a slight southern drawl, "Right this way, ma'am."

I followed him until we finally found the classroom in the last building. I awkwardly smiled at him, "Thanks."

Jasper had a blank expression, like he was holding something back, "My pleasure."

In Spanish class a girl with stick straight black hair and light skin came up to me, "Hi, I'm Jessica. I saw that one of the Cullens was walking you to class."

"Um..." I blushed a little, "Yeah, Jasper."

Jessica smiled maliciously, "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. He's with Alice. And the big one, Emmett, is with Rosalie. Edward's not taken... for now. He'll be my boyfriend soon enough. So hands off."

I was still kind of stuck on the part where she said that Jasper was with Alice. But I shook it off and put my hands up in surrender, "Hey, no worries."

Jessica smirked at me, "They only like pale people like them. So you're out of luck anyway."

I glared at her, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>It had been about two and a half weeks since the first day of school. And I was proud to say that I had settled in nicely. I got along with the people in my classes – sans Jessica – and had fun at lunch with all the Cullens.<p>

I had developed somewhat of a routine. I got up, got ready, went to school. Then I left school, picked up Bianca, got home, did homework, fed Bianca dinner, put her to bed, then went to bed waiting for the whole thing to start all over again. Sometimes on weekends I'd go down to the beach with Bianca and Embry and Quil or Embry and Jacob or Embry, Quil and Jacob or just Embry would be there.

Getting the pattern, here?

This routine and pattern was only ever broken by one person... Jasper Cullen.

But Alice had a hand in it too.

It all started about a month into the school year when I found Alice... crying? It looked like she should be crying but her face was completely dry and beautiful. She was on the stairs and I was about to walk up them to my first class.

"Alice...? What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked. Since I was used to taking care of Bianca, I had taken to taking care of others too. Which meant calling them the pet names like sweetie, hun, honey, dear. Emmett called me their Mother Hen.

Alice looked up at me with an angry but forgiving expression and I didn't know what could cause that or how she could pull it off and still look like she belonged in Vogue. "Jasper and I broke up."

I gasped loudly, crouching in front of her to peer at her face, "What? Why?"

Alice sighed, "He never admitted it but... I just _know_ that he has feelings for someone else." The way she said the word 'know' made me think that there was something more behind it. But I didn't ask because she went on to say, "I confronted him about it and he denied it. But I kind of.. pushed it out of him. He said he was ashamed of himself and that he didn't want to hurt me or leave me. He said he owed me too much."

"That doesn't sound like a boy who broke up with you..." I trailed off.

Alice shook her head, "He didn't. I broke up with him."

I was really confused now. Crouching was also getting uncomfortable so I came to sit beside Alice, "Can I ask why?"

Alice ran a hand down her face and took a deep breath, "I know the girl... and she's so good for him. She'll make him really happy. Anyone can see that. And I can't stand in the way of that."

I put an arm around her, "That's very noble of you, Alice. I know how much this must hurt you."

"How?" There was some bitterness to her tone but I could tell it wasn't towards me, it was towards the situation.

I sighed, "Back in San Francisco, I was in a relationship with this really great guy. We had been together for four years. Since the first day of seventh grade."

Alice looked really surprised, "What happened?"

I sighed, "His name was Richard. He was everything to me. But about a year ago... something terrible happened. It almost tore my family apart. He was great through it, he supported me and took care of me and Bianca. But that was our last year together. My mom and dad are on the verge of divorcing so their marriage counselor told them that a change of pace and scenery may help. So we moved here. About four months before we left, Richard and I decided to break things off so we'd have time to say goodbye as friends."

Alice seemed to grow pensive, like she was thinking really hard about something.

I whispered, "I still miss him. He was really special to me. And he'll always be special to me. But with time... the heartbreak and longing turns to just missing a friend, someone you care about. It gets better, I promise."

Alice gave me a little smile, "Thank you. Now, the bell's about to ring so..." She stood up as graceful as ever. She smiled down at me, "Don't blame Jasper, alright? It's not his fault."

I stood and nodded my head, "Sure, of course. Are you gonna be alright?"

Alice took a breath and nodded, "I'll come to accept it soon enough. We'll both be happy. I've seen it." After saying that she gracefully skipped away.

"She's _seen_ it.." I muttered to myself. What did that mean?

But I ignored it for now and walked to history class. Jasper was just walking in the door when I got there. When he saw me he sort of faltered. I guess he assumed I was choosing Alice's side in the break up.

I awkwardly waved at him, "Hey."

He let out a breath, "Hello."

"Um.." I wrung my hands together, "I heard about you and Alice."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." I said even more awkwardly. I took a breath, "Are _you_ alright?'"

Jasper looked confused and shocked at my question, "Am _I_ alright?"

I swallowed, "Well yeah... break ups are hard for both parties regardless of who's fault or who broke up with who. And she broke up with you so... _are_ you alright?"

Jasper had somewhat of a bemused smile on his face, like he still didn't believe that I cared, and said, "Yes, ma'am, I'll be alright. I didn't want to hurt her..."

I nodded, "I know you didn't. It's one of those things that's out of your control. You can't help who you fall for."

He looked at me for a long time as the second bell rang, "I never thought of that."

We took our seats – me in front of him – and Mr. Garcia began his lecture on the witch trails. When class ended Jasper looked at me nervously, I think, "Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Um..." I started with confusion, "Don't you have calculus next? That's like in the opposite direction from Spanish?"

Jasper gave me a little grin, "Don't worry. I'll still get to class on time, trust me."

So I allowed a little nod and we began to walk somewhat slowly to my Spanish class. Meanwhile we talked. We didn't talk about much in the few minutes we were walking but it was such an easy going conversation that I felt like we had broken down some wall. It felt nice.

At lunch I still faltered when I saw that Jasper and Alice were sitting on opposite sides of the table and that the only available seat was besides Jasper. I took a breath and sat down, pulling out my lunch that Bianca helped me make that morning.

Alice laughed a little at the stickers plastered all over a birthday bag. "Awww... did your little sister do that?"

I smiled fondly, thinking of Bianca, and nodded, "Yeah, she wanted to make my lunch pretty."

"Is it your birthday?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head though, "My birthday isn't until September."

Alice perked up, "I will soooo plan your party. Oh my gosh, it will be so great! I can call caterers, and get decorations delivered from-"

I put my hands up, "Calm down there, pixie dust! My birthday is in September. And it's just my birthday, not the royal coronation."

Alice pouted, "I like parties."

I rolled my eyes, "If I let you take me shopping for my birthday will you forget this whole party thing?"

Alice smiled happily and clapped her hands, "I love you!" She hugged me quickly before settling back into her seat.

"Don't encourage her," Edward said.

We all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Please let me know what you think and REVIEW!<strong>

**RegalGirl94**


	4. Developments

CHAPTER THREE

DEVELOPMENTS

* * *

><p>It was December now, almost Christmas time. I was on my way to daycare to pick Bianca up. When I got there I smiled at Leah, "Hey Leah."<p>

After seeing her everyday, Leah and I had become friends. We'd have chats about school, work, Bianca, and her boyfriend Sam. She said that she thought he was going to propose. And I was very excited for her.

Leah smiled, "Finally, you're here. Bianca's been getting restless."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why... She's always been here the same amount of time, four hours."

Leah looked confused, "You mom dropped her off at eight this morning. She's been here all day."

"Wait.. what? No that's impossible. My dad went to work right around the same time I left. He took the car. My mom said that she was going to walk Bianca to day care."

Leah looked uncomfortable, "She definitely came in a car. But it wasn't hers and it wasn't yours. I assumed you guys finally got a third one since your parents always have trouble sharing their one Toyota."

I shook my head, "We haven't. She must have gotten a ride from someone... at work or a neighbor maybe."

Tara walked into the room then with Bianca on her hip. Bianca lit up when she saw me, "HETA!" She wiggled out of Tara's grasped and I took her into my arms. I signed Bianca out of daycare and looked at Leah, "Can you tell me if this happens again?"

Leah nodded sadly, "Of course."

I half-smiled, "I'll see you Monday."

* * *

><p>I didn't feel like going home and it was Friday so I asked Bianca if she wanted to go to the beach. She practically screamed before I finished the sentence so I started in the direction of La Push. I breathed out after shutting off the radio. "Bianca... how did mommy take you to daycare today? Did she walk with you?"<p>

Bianca made a 'nuh uh' sound, "Mommy and a man drove me."

"A man?"

Bianca made a 'mm hmm' noise.

"Do you know the man? Had you ever met him before?"

Bianca made another 'mm hmm' noise, "David come over to talk to mommy."

"Has this happened a lot? Does he come over a lot?"

Bianca shook her head as I saw in the mirror, "Only..." she struggled to hold up three fingers.

I sighed loudly. What did my mother think she was doing?

"What do mommy and David do?"

"They talk. Then they go away for a little while. Then mommy and David take me to daycare."

By this time we had arrived to the beach. I parked the car and dialed my phone to call Embry.

"_Hello?_"

I breathed out, "Hey... Bianca and I are at the beach now if you wanna come hang out..."

I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was excited to hear that, "_Hell yeah. We'll be over in no time. See you..._"

"Bye." I hung up.

Lo and behold, Embry and Jacob were here at the beach in about ten minuted. Bianca, this time, had dragged me out to the water. I slid off my shoes and rolled up my pants and stood at the edge of the waves, chatting happily with my baby sister.

Embry came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I smiled awkwardly and greeted him and Jacob.

We hung out for a while until it started to get dark. Bianca was getting sleepy. Embry had her in his arms. He kissed her little head with brotherly affection and then put her into my car. I gave him and Jacob a kiss on the cheek before getting in and driving off.

Bianca slowly fell asleep in the back of my car. When I got home, the Toyota was in the driveway. First, I put Bianca to bed before I walked into the dining room to see Dad sitting at the table with a pitiful TV dinner in front of him.

"Dad I could have made you something..." I started but Dad held his hands up and smiled.

"It's alright, Heather. I can handle a microwave dinner once in a while."

I got out some left over pizza and put it in the microwave, "How was work?"

Dad took a bite of his... meat and said, "Hectic. But it's alright. I actually have to go out of town for a couple weeks though. Will you be alright?"

I stared at the pizza turning, "I'll be fine. Where are you going?"

Dad swallow and took a drink of his Corona, "Just some little town in Oregon. They don't have many experienced surgeons so my boss requested that I go train some of the surgical interns they have down there."

I nodded to myself, "Sounds nice."

Dad grunted in agreement. "Your mother doesn't start work for another hour. Do you know where she is?"

I shrugged, feeling a bit of hurt pooling in my stomach, "Maybe she walked. Since the car wasn't here."

Dad sighed, "I got home around five, Heather."

"Well... Mom's job at the station in San Fran was pretty unpredictable. Maybe she got called in on an emergency."

Dad nodded, but I could tell he didn't believe me, "Maybe it's time we get another car. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to go down and pick one out? You're pretty good at stuff like that."

I took the pizza out of the microwave and said, "No problem. I'll go down this weekend."

"I'll give you my credit card," Dad said.

I nodded. And then it was quiet as we both ate our dinner.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday. I asked Bianca if she wanted to help me pick out a car. She said yes of course and when I passed my parents bedroom I saw dad packing like three suitcases. I grinned wryly in the doorway, "I'm sure they'll let you do laundry, dad."<p>

Dad startled and sighed with a smile, "Never can be too prepared."

I shrugged, allowing that, "We're heading out. I'm taking my friends, Jacob and Embry with. Jacob knows car better than I do if we definitely get one today I'll need someone to drive it back. When are you leaving again?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'm sure I'll be back by Christmas. Could you give me a ride to the airport though? Your mother is doing paperwork all weekend and we shouldn't bother her."

She couldn't do paperwork at home? But I smiled anyway, "Of course."

Dad came over and kissed my forehead, "thanks, sweetie." He then smiled at Bianca and kissed her head, "Hows my little girl?"

Bianca giggled happily, "Good, daddy."

Dad smiled lovingly, I could tell that all this was really hard on him, but he was trying and making it work and that's all I wanted.

We said goodbye and headed out to my car. On the way I drove down to La Push and picked Jacob and Embry up from Jacob's house. Embry chatted with Bianca in the back and Jacob was informing me about things to look for in a car.

We drove all the way to Port Angeles to the car dealership. We must have spent hours walking up and down the rows, looking at every car. Jacob grilled the salesman about every tiny detail and I paid more attention to the cost.

Eventually we found a nice ford truck. Since only dad would drive it, maybe with Bianca, he didn't need much space and the trunk was good for when he'd go hunting or fishing. Dad befriended the police chief through mom and apparently they were both fishing fanatics.

I hustled the guy down some digits in the price and signed off on the revised contract. Since my car was my baby, I made Jacob drive the truck. Embry and Bianca rode with me.

When we all got home, there was mom talking to someone in a blue car. The person was just driving off when we pulled up.

I got out of the car and asked Embry to get Bianca so I could talk to my mom. "Hey, mom."

Mom smiled at me, "Hey honey. How was your day?"

I crossed my arms, "Fine. Just got a truck for dad. How was the paperwork?"

Mom gave a little laugh, "Not quite as fun as car shopping. I'll have to go back early tomorrow to get it all done for my report."

I nodded slowly, "Right... Who was that just now? Someone from work?"

Mom stuttered somewhat, "No.. no. Just a friend. They're a parent of one of Bianca's friends at daycare. The little girl is named Jennifer. Such a sweet girl. I get some rides to work when your dad has the Toyota."

"Well that won't be a problem now with the new truck. You'll have the Toyota all to yourself."

Mom nodded, "Imagine that." She started walking into the house, "Would your friends like to stay for lunch?"

Embry and Jacob were just walking up so I asked them, "Would you guys like to stay for lunch?"

As if on cue, Jacob and Embry's stomachs started growling. Bianca gave a little giggle and I laughed, "That'll be a yes."

I took Bianca and led Embry and Jacob inside. Mom was making sandwiches in the kitchen so I led the boys to the living room so they could watch the game. I sat down between Jacob and Embry with Bianca on my lap. "Bianca?"

She looked at me.

"Maybe you would like to have some of your friends over for a play date? Do you think Jennifer would like to?"

Bianca looked at me confused, "Who's Jennifer?"

"Don't you have a little friend at daycare names Jennifer?"

Bianca shook her head, "I know Steve and Georgia and Lucy."

"So there's no one in your class named Jennifer?"

Bianca shook her head and made a 'nuh uh' noise. I peered into the kitchen, seeing my mother's back as she sliced cheese for the sandwiches, and I sighed through my nose before turning back to the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! ooh, there's drama in the Vincent household. Can anyone guess what's going on?<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	5. Santa Did Come

CHAPTER FOUR

SANTA DID COME

* * *

><p>Dad was due back form his trip within the weekend, just in time for Christmas. It was also a school break so I hadn't seen the Cullens for a while. But they invited me over to their house the day before Christmas Eve to exchange presents.<p>

My mom had been disappearing at random points of the day, telling me that she had paperwork or something else with work. And she usually stayed out late.

Until one day when I caught her coming into the house at six o'clock in the morning. She wasn't wearing makeup and she was in her uniform. I was walking downstairs and peered out the window only to see the blue car driving away. I still hadn't seen this guy.

I caught my mom in the kitchen, "Morning."

Mom jumped, startled, "Morning, honey."

I crossed my arms, ready for confrontation, "Spent the night at work?"

Mom took a breath, "Yeah..."

I went to the refrigerator and got out the milk, "And got a ride from Jennifer's mom?"

"Yes.. well they were driving by when I was walking out."

I was pouring the milk, "So Jennifer's a good kid, right?"

My mom was sitting down at the table with instant coffee, "Yes, she's a sweetheart."

"I asked Bianca if she wanted Jennifer to come over for a play date..."

Mom was quiet, "You did?" Something suspicious was seeping into her voice.

I went to the cupboard to get out m cereal, "Yeah... but you know what? Bianca said she doesn't know anyone named Jennifer... weird..." I turned to look at her, "right?"

Mom flushed, "Well... little girls are always forgetting the simplest things."

I started pouring my cereal into a bowl I brought out and said, "She seemed sure of it. She even named three of her friends. A couple days ago I was telling Leah the story and she said that there wasn't any Jennifer signed up at their daycare."

Mom wasn't saying anything now.

I got a spoon out and took a bite of my cereal. I swallowed, holding my breath. It was now or never, "Who is David?"

Mom almost choked on her coffee, "What? Who?"

I was fed up, "You heard me. Who is David? You know, the guy you're having an affair with."

"Watch your tone, young lady," Mom snapped.

"Watch yours," I snapped back. "I'm not going to stand by while you tear this family apart. And you can not use Daniel as an excuse for your... _fucking_ another guy behind Dad's back."

"Watch your language, Heather Marie Vincent," Mom yelled now. "This is none of your business."

I gave her an incredulous look, "None of my business. Right. I'm only your daughter. I'm only the one who has been _raising_ your other daughter."

"You will not breath a word of this..." Mom warned.

"Or you'll what?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. I slammed my hand down on the table with force and the band made both me and my mom jump, "Dammit mom, we _all_ went through this past year. We all lost Daniel. He was my brother. He was Dad's son too! And you have the audacity to alienate dad and then go and cheat on him? And you don't even have the decency to look guilty!"

"What do you expect me to do!" Mom yelled, "Your father and I don't love each other anymore."

"Bullshit! He still loves you and you are killing him! And me! How did you expect me to handle this? Poor Bianca is meeting this stranger and doesn't know what's going on. She won't even remember Daniel."

"Then this won't effect her," Mom rationalized.

"It effects all of us! You are single handily breaking this family and you can _not_ use Daniel's death to justify it. This is your pure selfishness and deceit."

Mom quietly sat down, "Are you going to tell your father now? Are you gonna be the one who hurts him?"

I snorted, "Don't try that on me. Dad already knows."

Mom froze, the coffee cup floating between the table and her lips, "He does?"

I laughed bitterly, "With all the 'paper work' you've been doing, how could he not? I can see how much it kills him. He doesn't know that I know and he's trying so hard to protect me and Bianca. What I don't – what I _can't_ – understand is... why didn't you just divorce dad? Why did you make us believe that this move was going to fix anything?"

Mom sighed, "I thought it would. I had every intention of following through with your father. But..."

"But...?" I urged.

"I met David..." Mom had the dreamy look of a teenage girl in love. And it made me sick.

"Your hormones are no excuse to break your family's heart," with that I picked up my breakfast and walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>The day before Christmas Eve, I went to the airport to pick up my dad. I hadn't spoken to my mom since I called her out about her affair. My dad smiled at me, shaking the rain out of her hair, "Thanks for picking me up, sweetie."<p>

I smiled, "No problem, Dad. We missed you."

Dad kissed my head as I started driving, "I missed you too."

"Tomorrow, Bianca and I are going to the Cullens to celebrate Christmas and exchange gifts. We're heading over around noon so we should be back by dinner time. Is that alright?"

Dad smiled, "Of course. It will give your mother and I some alone time as well."

I didn't have anything to say to that. I didn't want to let Dad know that I knew Mom was cheating on him. And I didn't want to know what exactly Dad wanted to her about alone anyhow. It was either to beg her not to leave or to leave her himself. And I didn't like either. Dad didn't deserve either.

So I just nodded to him, dreading what I would come home to that night.

I pulled up in our driveway and helped Dad with his bags. When I got inside I went to check on Bianca and saw her dressing herself. I laughed and helped her finish getting ready.

I had all the Cullens gifts in a bag and was walking by the kitchen to the front door when I heard, "I think we need to talk Darlene."

I got Bianca and I out of there quickly and drove off with the directions Alice had given me. When I got there, I was in awe of that house. It was so bright and open... and big. But at the same time they had their privacy because of how secluded it was.

Alice was out in a flash and chatting happily with Bianca on her hip. Rosalie had walked out to meet us and helped me carry the gifts inside. We got inside and walked up the stairs until we got to the sitting room.

The Cullens had a beautiful and large Christmas tree set up and decorated with blue, pink and red ornaments along with the occasional homemade ornament. And some of them looked rather old. I assumed they were passed down some of their families.

Edward smiled when I walked in, "Merry Christmas, Heather."

I smiled back and said the same. Emmett came over and gave me a crushing bone hug, but by the ease of his face I could tell he was holding back some real strength. And I was grateful. Emmett grinned when he set me down, "So what did you get me?"

Laughed went all around as I shook my head, "Be surprised, dude."

Bianca had yelled, "Jasper!" and run to him. The Cullens had come around to my house on the weekends. Usually in pairs; Rose and Emmett, Alice and Rose, Edward and Jasper. Bianca loved them all.

Jasper picked her up by her arms, "Hey, how's my little lady bug?"

Bianca giggled on his hip and smiled and cute dimpled smile, "Good."

Jasper chuckled and gave her a noisy kiss on the cheek, "Good."

* * *

><p>Edward played Christmas songs on the piano while Rose and Esme sang. I sat between Alice and Jasper with Bianca on my lap as she tried to mumble through the songs because she didn't know the words.<p>

We had already opened all the gifts we had given each other. Bianca and I got Alice a stylish T-shirt that said 'I'm a fashionista', Emmett a new baseball bat because he said he broke the last one, Rosalie a book of baby names because she told me of her fascination and desire to have a family – she started almost crying, the same way Alice cried – Esme a cook book, Carlisle a little trinket that Bianca picked out, Edward some blank sheet paper and Jasper a black journal with the word 'Major' engraved into it since he was such an army buff.

Alice got me and Bianca matching dresses. Emmett got me boxing gloves and Bianca some perfume that Rose picked out. Rosalie got me a pretty charm bracelet and Bianca a necklace. Esme put together a black scrapbook for us to fill in. Carlisle got me a gift card to this boutique in Port Angeles and Bianca some pretty barrettes from the same place. Edward got me a book I had mentioned in passing and Bianca a princess tiara. Jasper got Bianca a bracelet that matched the necklace Rose gave her and he got me... a ring.

NOT that kind of ring!

It was a pretty silver butterfly ring with the body made of sapphires. It fit perfectly on my middle finger and I slid it on immediately. I had thanked him but he said he wished he could get me something better. I told him that was impossible – quietly of course.

Eventually all of us started singing along to the Christmas songs until it started getting dark out. I peered at my watch and saw that it was almost seven and Dad expected us to be home soon for Christmas Eve dinner and the opening of one present.

So I stood with Bianca and announced that it was time to go. Bianca whined a little but when I told her it was time to see Daddy she stopped.

The Cullens wished us all a Merry Christmas and Alice walked us out. She gave me a hug and whispered, "Don't stay up too late or Santa won't come."

I gave her an amused look and she winked at me as I got into my car and drove off.

* * *

><p>When I parked in the driveway, I noticed that the house was dark. There was only a soft glow coming from the tree in the living room. I picked Bianca up and walked inside. The house was eerily quiet.<p>

I followed the light in the living room to see two pizza boxes on the coffee table and juice boxes out. Dad was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I whispered in Bianca's ear, "Go wash your hands for dinner, Bee," as I set her down. She dutifully walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I cautiously sat beside my dad, "You didn't go to train interns, did you?"

Dad lifted his head from his hands and shook his head, "I went to meet with my lawyer in San Francisco."

"And that's what you and mom talked about. You know," I stated.

Dad gave me a confused look, "Know what... Heather...?"

I sighed, "I know about the other guy, dad. Mom hasn't been very smart in hiding it... for a cop. She's been getting rides from him to the daycare, earlier than usual. Leah mentioned it and I did some digging. Mom claimed it was a friend of Bee's parent but Bianca doesn't know the kid. And there were too many holes and finally I confronted mom about it. We haven't said a word to each other since."

Dad looked ready to cry, "I'm so sorry that you've been dragged into all this, Heather. You don't deserve it."

"You don't either, Dad," I told him sincerely, "You don't deserve for her to do this to you."

Dad nodded, to himself.

"What happens now?" I dared to ask.

Dad sighed, "Your mother left. Packed an overnight bag and took the Toyota to this... guy's house. I imagine that she'll want to move back to San Francisco and take you... and Bianca."

"I am not going to go live with her," I said fiercely, "As much as I miss my friends in San Francisco... I can't live there anymore. And I can not live with her after she went and did this. Please don't make me go, Dad."

"Oh, Heather," He brought me into his arms like he used to when I was little and had a nightmare. Dad sighed, "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I'll do anything to keep you."

"Don't let her have Bianca either. She's been neglecting her, dad. She leaves her alone or drops her at daycare. That's no life for her. She deserves better," I begged.

Dad kissed my head, "Don't you worry, honey."

Bianca came walking in then and she saw my watery eyes, "What's wrong, Heta?"

I smiled down at her and held her on my lap, "Nothing, sweetie."

Dad set pizza on plates for us and we started eating quietly before Bianca asked, "Where's mommy?"

Dad froze, looking pained, so I whispered to her, "Mommy's with her friend."

"But she should be here. Or Santa won't come," Bianca started to tear up. I shh'd her and brushed some hair out of her face, "Don't worry, Bee. Santa will come. We have all we need here."

But her face was beginning to get red as she stared to full-on cry, "Why doesn't mommy love us anymore?" She let out a painful wail and it made me want to burst into tears.

I didn't want Dad to see this so I stood up and started walking with Bianca to the kitchen. I used my free hand to open the freezer and grab a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream – her favorite. I set her down on the counter while I got out three bowls and started to scoop. "Mommy is... going through something right now. Maybe someday it'll be better, sweetie. But.." I sighed, putting down the spoon. I held her face in my hands and whispered to her, "Mommy does love you. She just doesn't know how to show it. But you still have me and Daddy."

"But mommy and daddy are supposed to be together, all the time and forever," Bianca whined.

I sighed and long, slow sigh, "Sometimes it doesn't work out that way. But it doesn't mean that they love you any less or that it is your fault. Do you understand?"

Bianca began to stop crying and sniffle. She noisily wiped her nose and sniffed, "Yes..."

I grabbed and cloth and cleaned off her face, "Now, how about some desert?"

Bianca nodded and took the ice cream. I set her down on the floor and she immediately ran into the living room. I took the other two bowls and followed. I handed one bowl to Dad before I sat back down.

Bianca started talking to Dad about how excited she was for her presents. Dad would smile and kiss her head.

I took a bite of my ice cream and sighed inwardly.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning I woke up to a chilly house. I didn't care though. It was Christmas. I smiled and stretched in bed before sitting up. I gave a loud yawn before turning on my bedside lamp since it was still dark. I always woke up really early on Christmas morning. I rubbed my hands over my arms when I noticed that my window was slightly open.<p>

I quietly stood and closed the window so the draft wouldn't chill my room anymore. I was about to walk out when I saw something on my nightstand. I went over and picked it up; it looked like a card. It was in an envelope. I opened and pulled out a... picture. It was a candid shot of me and Bianca under the ligths of the Christmas trees. The different colors reflected off our smiling faces. I turned it over and on the back it read _Have a Merry Christmas. From Santa._

I smiled, letting out a laugh. I guess Santa did come.

* * *

><p><strong>Santa came! Who do you think is Santa? Hmm?<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	6. New Year's Kiss

CHAPTER FIVE

NEW YEAR'S KISS

* * *

><p>Winter break was almost over and it was New Years. Alice had called to wish us a Merry Christmas and for some reason she knew something was wrong. I eventually told her everything about my parents and she practically demanded that me, Bianca and my dad come over for New Years, to have a little celebration at their home. I tried to tell her that it wasn't necessary but she wasn't having it. She even got Carlisle – since he knew my dad from work – to call my Dad and invite him himself.<p>

My Dad was alright with it when he saw how excited it made Bianca so I agreed.

And that's how I found myself sitting on the Cullens couch once again, nearing midnight on New Years Eve.

Seeing Dad with a smile on his face as he conversed with Esme and Carlisle was almost too much. I slipped away quietly down the stairs. I found a porch in the back yard and sat down on a swinging bench.

Tears slipped down my face as I thought of what my mother was doing to this family. She was breaking Dad's heart, she was hurting Bianca, and she was being so cold to me. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, starting to sob.

"Heather..."

I whipped over to see Jasper standing in the sliding glass doorway. I furiously wiped at my eyes, "Jasper..." I sniffed, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Shouldn't you be?" He shot back. And I didn't have anything to say to that.

So I shrugged, "I guess so. It's just... been really difficult.. with my mom..."

Jasper nodded and walked closer to me, "Yeah... most of us overheard the phone call with Alice."

I gave a bitter laugh and said to myself, "Great... just great..."

Jasper took a seat by me, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Heather."

I looked up at the stars, "This place was supposed to help my parents _save_ their marriage. Not be the last thing that teared it apart."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper look up at the sky as well, "Sometimes things don't work out the way we want them too... but they always work out the way that they're supposed too."

"That's bullshit," I said harshly, looking away. But then I felt bad for saying it like that. He didn't deserve the back burner. Then I felt... calm. Kind of, sleepy. But not tired. It was a nice feeling after all the fighting and pain at home.

I sighed guiltily, "Sorry, Jasper, I know you're only trying to help. It's just... my family used to be as perfect as yours. We were happy. Then everything came crashing down. Daniel... my mom having an affair, my parents divorcing, me having to take care of Bianca all the time. It's not my dad's fault but there's only so much that he can do. It's just been really hard."

I felt Jasper put an arm around me as we heard the laughter and chatter inside the house. I laid my head on his shoulder, "You're missing the party."

I heard him whisper, "You're more important."

I looked up at him while inside, they were starting the countdown to the New Year.

10... 9... 8...

Jasper looked down at me. He whispered, "Seven... Six... Five..."

I whispered, "Four... Three... Two..."

Jasper's lips claimed my own as everyone inside yelled, "One! Happy New Year!"

It was a gentle, chaste kiss, but it lasted forever.

* * *

><p>School started back up about a week ago. Jasper and I never mentioned the kiss we shared on New Years. But by some of the knowing looks, I could tell that at least Esme and Rosalie knew.<p>

It wasn't that I was ashamed of having kissed Jasper, or that I didn't like him. The kiss we shared was more than anything I could have imagined and I did like him a lot. But this wasn't about us, it was about Alice... and Richard.

I didn't want to hurt Alice. The two of them just broke up and they live together. And Richard still meant a lot to me. I could honestly say that I didn't love him the way I used to anymore... but I did miss him.

Besides... Alice said that Jasper and her broke up because he already liked someone else. There was no hope for me and him anyway.

* * *

><p>It was February now. Valentine's Day was right around the corner. I had the whole day planned with Dad and Bianca. We would all collectively sleep in, have a delicious breakfast made by moi, then go to Port Angeles for the day, maybe pick up some lunch there, and then adjourn back to this diner that we started to frequent.<p>

I had a feeling it was because of this cute diner girl that Dad has a crush on. But technically he's still married so he won't do anything about it let alone admit it. And I was surprised that it didn't bother me that Dad liked another woman. Compared to my reaction to mom's affair, I was taking this swimmingly.

Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday that year so Alice came to school with a treat for me on that Friday. It was a cute little gift bag with chocolates and a little pink card inside. I was surprised at the small size and simplicity.

Rose smirked, "We had to hold her back."

I thanked Alice and started nibbling on the chocolates at lunch, saving most for Bianca. I offered some to them but they all claimed that they weren't hungry. This had come up more than once before. I noticed that none of them really ate anything. Once in a while they got food but they just picked at it and mushed it up gradually so it looked like they were eating. And they thought I didn't notice.

There were some rumors that they had eating disorders but I couldn't see such confident, happy people having that kind of problem

There were more weird things about them too. Their skin was... ice cold. I noticed just how cold when I felt Jasper's lips on mine. They all had the same golden eyes even though they weren't all related. I never saw any pictures of them as babies or any younger than they are now. But I did notice the graduation caps. I don't know how they got that many unless they collected them or saved them throughout the years.

They were all unearthly beautiful. Almost inhuman. And their voices matched their beauty. They even smelled great all of the time. They were perfectly composed at every moment and they didn't even put any effort into it. And I noticed their language mistakes. Some of them spoke with old language that my grandmother used to use. And Jasper had a southern twang in his voice that seeped through when he got excited or... with me... but Rosalie never let one slip. And they were brother and sister and she was older. If they were actually from the south, wouldn't she have more of a twang than he did?

They never told me about their childhoods or how they ended up with Carlisle and Esme. I didn't know any of their histories. I shared stories of my own... but they never did. And it bothered me.

All these little things had been nagging at me since I started noticing them shortly after I moved here. I'm not just now noticing these. But I've been so preoccupied digging out my mother's dirty affair that I didn't dig into their secrets. And I also didn't want to push them to open up to me. I could tell that there was something they weren't telling me. But I couldn't force them to tell me if they didn't fully trust me with it yet.

I guess I'll just have to be patient. I couldn't just force myself to make them let me in. And they've already done so much for me and Bianca and my dad. I couldn't ask for more.

So I'll wait.

Jasper brought me a rose in out first class. It was the first romantic gesture he had made since the kiss. But he still didn't bring it up. And I was too scared to. What if it meant nothing?

I couldn't take anymore disappointment right now.

* * *

><p>The next day was actually Valentine's Day. Dad woke me up... or at least he tried to. He made a little bed in breakfast for me since I was going to be cooking for them. But I was already up and getting ready when he walked in. I smiled at him and thanked him sincerely, making him grow a little flushed at the sentimental moment.<p>

I made french toast and buttermilk pancakes with slices of strawberries covering them just like Bianca loved them. I also got out the milk, orange juice and Dad's coffee. I made him drink milk or juice first though. We woke Bianca with the smell of pancakes and when Dad suggested we get going she said she needed at least an hour of prep time. This was obviously Alice's influence.

But we laughed and told her to hurry.

I had only drove straight through Port Angeles to take or pick up my dad from the air port. I never actually stopped in the town. But apparently dad had. He took me and Bianca to all the girly stores and bought us anything we wanted. I never asked for anything and if I did see something I liked, I bought it myself while dad was preoccupied with Bianca.

Eventually he caught on and confiscated my wallet. He told me that he wanted to get things for me. That he loved me. And that was enough for me to ask for a few things I had my eye on. Bianca wasn't shy to ask for things though after she heard Dad's talk with me. She gave him this smile... that just melted him right then and there and he was her slave. It was sweet to watch.

It was good to spend time with my dad and see him happy. We didn't feel our hunger until it was starting to get dark around 6:30 at night so we decided to drive back to Forks and get dinner at the diner.

Cora smiled when she saw us walk through the door. Dad gave her a shy smile back as he led me and Bianca to a booth that happened to be right by the Police Chief. We stood in front of him and I said a polite hello to him.

The Chief smiled, "Please call me Charlie. You guys having a good Valentine's Day?"

Dad nodded, "A good day out with my two girls."

Charlie looked around, toward the door, "Where's Darlene?"

Dad got quiet and Bianca dug her face into his shoulder. I smiled a sad smile, "Not here. With a friend."

Charlie seemed to understand that it was a tricky subject so he moved on, "Would you guys like to join me? I'm a bit of a loner..." he gave a small chuckle.

Dad began to refuse politely, saying that we didn't want to bother him. But I saw Charlie's eyes. They were sad. Lonely. He wasn't asking for us. He was asking for him. So I made an impulse move and sat in the seat besides him in the booth.

I gave dad a look and he quiet sat down across from me and coaxed Bianca to get out of his shoulder. When she did he placed her in the seat besides him and smiled as Cora came to take out order. She shyly smiled at my dad, cautious of the fact that me and Bianca were here. But I smiled genuinely at her and that seemed to help her relax.

We got our food soon and dug in, making small talk on the way. Then Charlie brought something up, "My daughter is going to be moving in with me next month..."

I paid attention to him, "I didn't know you had children."

Charlie nodded, "Her mother and I split up when she was really young. She hasn't live here since she was a baby. She used to come stay in the summers but about four years ago she stopped. But she's coming to live with me because her mother's new husband travels a lot for work. He plays baseball."

"Well it's nice you'll get time with her now," Dad commented. I knew he was grateful that mom didn't seem interested in taking us from him.

Charlie let a small smile grow and I could tell he was trying to down play his excitement of his daughter coming to live with him. He cleared his throat and looked at me, "Anyways I was wondering if you would mind showing her around. Helping out at school. It's a small town and you know what it's like to be the new kid."

I nodded, "Of course. She seems... nice."

Charlie nodded, "Thank you Heather. Would you and Bianca like to stop by when Bella arrives? I understand that you and Jacob are friends?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we'll come around. And I'm friends with a few people on the rez so yeah, Jake and I know each other. He's the one who helped me pick out Dad's new truck."

Charlie nodded, pleased, "Well he and his dad, Billy, will be coming over that day to drop off a little present for Bella."

"Oh that's sweet," I smiled.

Charlie looked bashful, "It's just an old truck. She'll have to get around somehow."

After that conversation flowed easily between bites of food and it was soon growing dark. Dad went to pay and talk to Cora for a bit. Charlie walked me and Bianca to the car, thanking me again for agreeing to help Bella out when she got here.

When we got home, Bianca was fast asleep on Dad's shoulder so he went straight upstairs to put her to bed, saying we'd have desert tomorrow. I decided to just go to bed as well. Maybe curl up with a good book.

I opened my door and when I got into the room... the window was open. I guess I must have left it open. I closed it quickly before going into my bathroom to do all the necessary things one had to. Brush teeth, brush and pull back hair, clean face, pee, dress in pajamas. All that jazz.

When I walked back out of the bathroom and into my room... I noticed that the window was open again. Not as wide open as it was, just a sliver. But I closed it all the way. I quickly closed and locked it, pulling the curtains closed. It felt cold in my room. Like someone was here.

But then I felt calm wash over me, hearing my dad's footsteps down the hall as he got ready to go to sleep. I climbed into my bed. When I reached over to turn my lamp off, I saw a yellow rose on the table with a small card underneath it. Pushing back that dreadful feeling of someone watching me, I looked around before picking the rose and card up.

_Happy Valentine's Day._

I sniffed the rose and felt... happy. I sniffed the rose again as a smile grew on my face before I set it down on my nightstand and got settled into bed, shutting the light off.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! They kissed! Hope you all like it!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	7. Finally

CHAPTER SIX

FINALLY

* * *

><p>Charlie's daughter Bella was arriving today. It had been about a month since Valentine's Day and it was March now. They weren't due to arrive until late in the afternoon so Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were hanging out around the house with me and Bianca.<p>

Alice and Edward had a big test to study for apparently.

I had made cookies but they didn't eat them. Rose took about five though and hid them in her pocket, thinking I didn't notice. But the thought touched me.

It was almost two when I noticed that Rose and Emmett conveniently left me and Jasper in the kitchen together... alone.

Curse them.

Jasper seemed to just now notice that fact as well and he seemed a little annoyed by it. Great.

Anxiety was rising up in me when I felt Jasper's ice cold hand envelope mine and wave of calm washed over me. I looked at him, leaning my head in my hand and my elbow on my knee, "You're skin is so cold."

Jasper gave a slight chuckle, "Just now noticed?" That southern twang dripped into his speech again.

"No," I murmured, "I've always noticed. Just like I noticed your golden eyes, all of your eyes, even though you're not all related to each other. Just like I noticed you guys just mess with your food to make it look like you're eating when you think I don't notice. You guys talk like my grandma and only you have this... very nice southern accent that creeps up every now and again."

He looked somewhat afraid that I was uncovering something I really shouldn't. But it looked more like he was scared of me, not angry. Like he feared I'd stop being their friend.

"I've also noticed how my feelings for you have grown... quite a lot since I first moved here..." I whispered quietly.

Shock was evident on Jasper's face. He seemed to thinking something over. Struggling with himself in an internal battle within his own mind. And I didn't know who was winning. I was worried that he was going to tell me that he didn't feel the same way. That the rose at school and the kiss on New Years really didn't mean anything. That I was a fool.

"Just kiss her already!" We heard Emmett shout.

We whipped around to see Rose carrying Bianca and Emmett standing in the entrance with guilty smiles on their faces.

I blushed deep red and chuckled to myself, "Have you guys been there the entire time?"

Rose grabbed Emmett's hand and slowly pulled him out of the room, calling out, "Continue!"

I blushed again as I slowly dared to look at Jasper. He had an embarrassed smile on his face as he looked at me with his bright golden eyes. It was then that I noticed that he was slowly leaning closer to me.

His grip tightened on my head and his brow creased like he was concentrating on something. I leaned towards him a little faster, but slowly for my standards. He brought his unoccupied hand up to my neck, cupping my jaw. My eyes fell closed of their own accord as my breath hitched.

I felt his ice cold lips touch mine just like that day we first kissed. This time it was longer. I pressed my lips harder to his. I knew he was holding back somewhat. Maybe he didn't want to move too fast.

I scooted closer to him against the counter and moved my lips with his with more passion. But we pulled back from each other when we heard clapping. We turned to see Rose, Emmett and Bianca back in the entrance and Bee was clapping and cheering enthusiastically.

This time I didn't even address them before I looked back at Jasper, "Now what?"

Jasper slowly smiled, "Now I ask your permission to court you, ma'am."

I grinned, "Such a southern gentlemen."

* * *

><p>It was time to go to Charlie's. I offered for the Cullens to come with but Rose and Emmett said that they had plans for a date night. Jasper said that he'd come with me though. Bianca clung to him like a leech and chatted in his ear about how happy she was now that he was dating me. I laughed at her antics as I drove and she continued to gush over the new development. But I shared in her enthusiasm when Jasper took my hand in his between out seats.<p>

As we drove up to Charlie's small house I noticed Billy's car, a red Chevy truck, and four people, including Charlie, Jacob and Billy talking in front. I parked and felt Jasper kiss my cheek before getting out. Jasper grabbed Bianca and followed behind me to greet everyone.

Jacob noticed me first, "Hey Heather." He smiled and me and gave me a quick hug.

Billy noticed me too, "Nice to see you again, Heather."

I smiled down at him, "Hey guys. Sorry we're a little late."

Charlie smiled, "No problem, Heather." He looked at the young girl who looked to be about my age. She had long brown hair, way longer than mine, brown eyes and pale skin. She was almost the opposite of my lightly tanned skin, short brown hair with bangs and hazel eyes.

Charlie introduced us, "Bella, this is Heather. Her mother works with me at the station. They all just moved here at the beginning of the school year. Heather will be showing you around, helping you."

I smiled at the shy girl, "I'm Heather, obviously." I turned to where Jasper stood with Bianca, "That's my little sister Bianca and my... boyfriend Jasper." It felt really good to call Jasper my boyfriend.

Jacob scowled though, "When did this happen?"

I blushed a little, "About an hour ago..."

Billy diffused the situation though when he spoke to Bella, "Glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming."

Charlie gave him an unimpressed look, "Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill."

"Right after I ram you in the ankles," Billy rolled at Charlie, who dodged.

Jacob laughed and introduced himself to Bella, "I'm Jacob. We made mud pies when we were little."

Bella gave a polite smile, "I think I remember." She glanced at Billy and her father, "Are they always like this?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "It's getting worse with old age."

I laughed at that before I noticed that Jasper hung back, seeming nervous. I gingerly took his hand in mine and dragged him over to the group. I smiled at Bella, "You starting school tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Middle of the semester, great."

I shrugged, "It's small but a good school. You'll be fine once the novelty of being the new girl wears off. And it does, trust me."

She seemed a little relieved when I said that, "Where did you move from?"

"San Francisco. Looking for a new atmosphere. What about you?"

"Phoenix," Bella answered.

"I don't know how you stayed so pale," I giggled.

Bella gave me a half smile as Charlie and Billy approached us again. Charlie patted the truck and looked at Bella, "So what do you think of your homecoming gift?"

Bella looked shocked, surveying the truck, "No way. This is for me?"

Charlie smiled at her reaction, pleased with himself, "Just bought it off Billy, here."

Bella gasped and stuttered over her words, "This is... oh my gosh, this is perfect." She rushed to the drivers seat and Jacob got into the passengers seat telling her, "I rebuilt the engine. You gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but other than that you should be fine."

Bella excitedly put the keys in the ignition, "Hey Heather, do you want a ride to school?"

I smiled at her but shook my head, "Thanks but I have to drop Bianca off at daycare in the morning."

Jacob looked at me, "Doesn't your mom do that?"

I sighed, "My mom moved out. Back in December."

Bella looked uncomfortable as Jacob said, "You never said anything."

I crossed my arms, "Didn't want to talk about it. Besides, it's not that shocking or anything."

* * *

><p>It was dark when I finally pulled up in my driveway. I noticed Dad wasn't home yet. Bianca was asleep in the back seat and Jasper was sitting quietly besides me, sensing my mood wasn't to talk.<p>

I sighed after I killed the engine, "Sorry I haven't been... forthcoming with conversation today."

Jasper shook his head, "It's fine, Heather. With what you're going through, it's understandable."

I laughed bitterly, "I've been through worse."

Jasper unbuckled his seat belt and shifted closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "Like what?"

I sighed, "I wasn't very... honest when I said we only moved here for a new atmosphere."

"What was the other reason?" Jasper asked quietly.

I laid my head on his shoulder, "Over a year ago, my brother... Daniel... he died."

It was the first time I ever said it out loud to someone who didn't already know. It made it all real. Daniel dying. Mom leaving. Us moving. Everything was that much more real just by admitting one little thing.

The crickets chirped loudly in the background before Jasper said anything. "How did it happen?"

I took a deep breath, "Bianca was two. Daniel was twelve. He was just going across the street to get a toy Bianca let roll away. I was watching from the porch of our house. Dad was at work, mom was inside baking. Everything was just perfect."

I felt tears fall down from my face as flashes from that day appeared before my eyes. I took another deep breath, "It was spring time. Bianca was crying so I bent down to pick her up, just to comfort her. I didn't even hear the car honk. Neither did Daniel. He was in the middle of the street and a drunk asshole was driving way too fast in our quiet little neighborhood."

I gave a little sob, wiping at my eyes, before I let out a breath, "Daniel was hit dead on. Died instantly. I don't remember much after that. I only remember screaming for Daniel and sprinting for him, with Bianca still in my arms. People started getting out of the homes when they heard me screaming. And I just kept screaming. I was scaring Bianca so badly she was screaming and crying. I yelled for someone to call 911. I think Susan was the one who did. The drunk driver was yelling at me and Bianca to get out of the way so he could keep driving. I remember screaming at him that I would kill him. My neighbor Mr. Baker had to hold me back. We rushed Daniel to the hospital but they didn't even admit him. The paramedics said he died on impact."

Jasper kissed my head, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

I sobbed, "It was my fault. I took my eyes off him for two seconds and he got hit by a car in the quietest neighborhood of San Francisco."

Jasper lifted me off my seat easily and set me in his lap. He lifted my chin so I would look at him, "Heather listen to me. This is in no way your fault. Some idiot human got drunk and sped through a one-way street. And your brother died because of it. You are a good sister. You are a great person. You didn't deserve for any of this to happen to you."

I laid my head on his chest. In my delirious state I didn't notice the way he said 'human' instead of man or asshole or... anything else he could have said. I just focused on him, soaking in the calm and happiness I felt when I was with him or in his presence.

Jasper opened his door and lifted me out of the car. He set me gently on my feet, "Let's get inside." He got Bianca out of the car and escorted us both inside. He even put Bianca to bed. I was sitting on the couch when he came back downstairs.

Jasper gave me a sad smile when he came back. I had washed my face in the bathroom. I pat the couch besides me and he came over to sit.

I dug myself into his side and he wrapped his arms around me. I turned the TV on, "It's only eight."

We watch old game shows and I listened to Jasper answer every question correctly. "You should go on one of these. Win some big bucks," I teased.

Jasper grinned, "I think there's an age requirement."

We must have been just watching TV and talking for hours. Because it was suddenly ten. I sat up quietly, "Are you ever going to tell me what you and your family are hiding?"

Jasper seemed shocked at my sudden change of subject. He sighed, "We've never told... anyone."

I looked at him, and I saw that he was telling the truth. "I notice all the weird things about you guys. I notice that I'm the only outsider that you guys hang out with. And I take that as a compliment," I gave a little chuckle.

Jasper looked away, straight at the TV, but not really paying attention to the TV. He looked lost in thought.

So I grabbed his hand, making him look at me, "It's alright if you can't tell me... or don't trust me enough.."

"No, Heather," Jasper interrupted me, "I do trust you. We all do. Trust isn't the issue. It's more... your reaction that we're wary of, darling."

"You guys aren't..." my mind searched for possibilities, "drug junkies or gang members are you?"

Jasper laughed at that, as if it was the most humorous thing ever, "No... it's nothing like that, trust me."

I sighed, "Well then I don't know what it is. And I can't really gauge my reaction ahead of time for you. You don't do anything illegal do you?"

Jasper shook his head, "Nothing illegal."

"And you don't hurt people, do you?"

Jasper shook his head again, "We would never hurt any person. Unless I were defending you of course."

I rolled my eyes, "Southern gentleman. Defense is allowed. From what I can tell... and what I've noticed about you guys... it's weird.. alarming... but I can honestly say that I think that I can handle it, Jasper."

He looked at me for a long time, into my eyes, searching for something. Truth, maybe. Sincerity. I'm not sure he found what he was looking for though.

I sighed, "Look, Jasper, you don't have to tell me right now. Just don't lie to me."

Jasper cupped my face in his hand, "I would never lie to you, Heather."

"That's all I ask," I told him softly, bringing my lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>yay! They're together now! I hope I did that to your satisfaction. So let me know if I did!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	8. The Truth

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE TRUTH

* * *

><p>I hung out with the Cullens by our cars when I heard a loud noise. We all looked over to see Bella pull up in her red Chevy truck. I smiled, ready to walk over, when I felt Jasper freeze. I looked over and saw that all of them froze. But Edward looked pissed off.<p>

Then I noticed their eyes.

They were black. Pitch black. I had seen this before. The whole eye color swap thing. It was just another suspicious thing about the people I begun to look to as family. But I told Jasper to take his time in telling me whatever it was that they were hiding.

Bella slipped out of her car and right into a puddle, making some people snicker.

I saw Edward clench his fists and then take off into the opposite direction. I looked up at Jasper, pulling his black eyes away from Bella, "What's wrong?"

Jasper sighed loudly, closing his eyes, "Heather..." he looked like he was in pain. He rested his forehead on mine, "I can't tell you yet."

I tried to be understanding, "Alright. But please... if there's anything I can do.. to help or something. Tell me. I'm gonna go help Bella out and show her around. I'll see you in class alright?"

He nodded and I turned to leave but then he grabbed my hand and tugged me back. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

I shook my head sincerely, "Of course not. But I told Charlie I'd help Bella out since I was the new girl once." I kissed him on the cheek and walked over to where Bella was walking. "Hey new girl."

She looked over at me, with one ear bud in, and blushed, "Hey."

A few kids around said hi. I said hi to some of the people I recognized. I looked at Bella as we walked, "What classes you got?"

I looked at her time table and tsk'd, "Sorry. You don't have any classes with me. But Edward's in your bio class."

"Who's Edward?" Bella asked.

"My boyfriend's brother," I answered.

Just then Eric came up to us, "You're Isabella Swan, the new new girl. Hi," he put out his hand, "I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on."

I laughed lightly as Bella flushed. Eric had done the same to me when I started school here. A new person in a small town like Forks was a big deal to them.

"I'm kind of the 'suffer in silence' type," Bella urged.

Eric just smiled widely, "Good headline for your feature, I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby, front page. Both of you. I mean... two new girls in one year... I can just see it."

I gave Eric a look, "Eric..."

Bella practically panicked, "No I'm not... – please don't – seriously, I'm... not at all-"

Eric put out his hands with a 'suave' smile, "Who, chillax. No feature."

Bella looked relieved before she looked at me, "Do you know Mr. Varner's class?"

I pointed down a hallway we were passing, "Can't walk you though. My history class is the other way."

Eric grinned and tugged her elbow. I called after her, "Meet me at lunch if you need me."

* * *

><p>I got to History with no problems and greeted Mr. Garcia at the door. He gave me the same grimace he always did as I sat by Jasper. For some reason Jessica Tanner was in my seat, leaving hers by Jasper vacant. I wasn't complaining though.<p>

I gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek, "Did you survive this morning without me?"

"No, I'm dead," Jasper said in all serious.

But I laughed at his 'joke' anyway and got by book out for class. Class was uneventful. But I couldn't fight the tingles that shot up my arm when Jasper clasped my hand in his own under our desks. He lightly played with my fingers.

I side glanced at him, seeing his grin. I smiled to myself before facing front and pretending to pay attention.

* * *

><p>Lunch came by fast. I walked out of class with my friend Hannah before leaving her to meet up with the Cullens outside the cafeteria. They were all waiting for me a ways away from the door. Jasper smiled when he saw me and I gave him a little kiss.<p>

Emmett slung his arm on Rose's shoulders and Jasper laced our fingers together. Alice chatted with me as we walked in.

THIRD PERSON POV

Bella's attention was riveted to the most astounding people she'd ever seen. Two guys, two girls... wait three. One girl with them was Heather. Other than her, they were all chalky pale, with purple shadows under their eyes. The doors swung open as they all entered, moving through the room with effortless grace and taking seats on the table furthest from Bella's.

Bella asked, "Who are they?"

Angela answered her, "The Cullens... and Heather Vincent."

Jessica leaned towards her, whispering – gossiping – quietly, "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved here from Alaska two years ago. And Heather moved here right before the school year started."

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela put in.

"Because they're all together. Like, together together," Jessica revealed, "The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett... their like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela told her.

Jessica huffed, "But they live together, it's weird. And the little dark-haired girl, Alice, she's really weird... she used to be with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain."

Bella looked confused, "But I thought he was with Heather."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "That girl moves here and steals Jasper right from under her."

Bella looked over and saw Heather and Alice chatting animatedly. They looked like good friends. Jasper looked at Heather with utter devotion as she smiled and talked to Alice about something riveting.

Bella's attention was brought back to the doors as one more guy walked through. He was lanky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, but most striking. "Who's he?"

Jessica grinned, "That's Edward Cullen." Edward suddenly looked over... as if he heard. But he couldn't have. He looked at Bella with utter confusion. Which confused Bella in turn.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time."

Bella said unconvincingly, "Wasn't planning on it."

But Bella couldn't help sneaking another look over at their table...

* * *

><p>HEATHER'S POV<p>

After school Jasper was waiting outside my last class. Edward climbed into his Volvo with Emmett and Rose. Jasper led me to my car first and gave me a little kiss before he joined Alice in getting inside the Volvo. Bella was storming down some stairs, hurrying to her truck.

Edward sped out of the parking lot and Bella hurried to start her engine.

I wonder what's got them so riled up.

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

A sirloin steak was set in front of Charlie. He shared a table with Charlie. Cora beamed at Bella as she set a plate of cod in front of her, "Can't get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous."

Bella glanced at Charlie, who kept his eyes on his steak.

A bearded, hippy logger, Waylon Forge, appeared behind Cora and leaned over, "Remember me, honey? I was Santa one year."

Charlie looked up, "Waylon, she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four."

Waylon grinned though, "Bet I made an impression, though."

"You always do," Charlie said.

"Let the girl eat her cod," Cora shooed Waylon away before smiling at Bella, "When you're done, I'll bring your favorite – berry cobbler. Remember? Your dad still has it. Every Thursday."

By the look on Bella's face, she obviously didn't remember, "That'd be great."

Just then the bell dinged as someone entered the diner. Bella and Charlie looked over to see Heather holding her little sister on her hip. Cora smiled widely and came around to hug the girls. She also handed them a to-go bag.

When Heather saw Bella and Charlie she smiled, saying a goodbye to Cora and walked over, "Hey guys."

Bianca smiled widely, "Hi!" She waved her little hand.

Bella smiled at the little girl and gave her a little wave back.

Heather smiled down at Bella, "How was your first day?"

Charlie grunted a bit, "Yeah, did you meet anyone?"

Bella shrugged, "A few people... do you know the Cullen family?"

Charlie looked at her sharply, "Are people talking about them again?"

Bella flushed, wishing she hadn't said anything, "No... well, a little."

Heather looked at her curiously, "What are they saying?"

But Charlie was already on a mini-rant, "-they're newcomers. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. Lucky his kids aren't like a lot of the hell-raisers around here." He looked up at Heather, "You know, right?"

Heather nodded, a grim look on her face, "Don't listen to what anyone says, Bella. The Cullens are amazing people when you get to know them. Do you want me to introduce you?"

Bella shook her head, "I have.. one of them … in my bio class."

"Edward," Heather filled in.

Bella nodded, "I don't think he likes me very much."

Heather rolled her eyes, "It's not you Bella. Edward was already in a mood this morning before you arrived. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>BACK TO HEATHER'S POV<p>

When I parked in the parking lot the next morning, I noticed that Edward's Volvo wasn't there. In it's usual place was a big jeep. I recognized it as Emmett's.

Jasper was at my door in a flash, opening it up for me. I smiled at him before asking, "Why the change in transportation?"

"Edward took the Volvo. He's going to visit family in Alaska." Jasper told me.

"Huh," I said, "That's a little weird. He'll be missing school."

Jasper shrugged, "He wanted to go. Who are we to stop him?"

I allowed that, "I guess so. What are you doing this weekend?"

Jasper smiled down at me, and I noticed that his eyes were back to gold, "Hopefully something with you. Why don't you and Bianca come over?"

I smiled fondly, "Can I just say that it is great that you want to hang out with my kid sister?"

Jasper chuckled, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for hazel eyes."

I laughed and rolled my own, "Okay, Mr. Suave, walk me to class."

He laughed and offered me his arm. I took it and we were gone then.

* * *

><p>I smiled fondly as Jasper tickled Bianca on the couch. She laughed hysterically and begged for him to stop. But Jasper kept on tickling her until he heard me laughing. He slowly stopped, allowing Bianca to catch her breath, and looked at me. I smiled back at him.<p>

Esme walked in the room wearing an apron and smiled, "Who wants to help me with the cake!"

Bianca gasped excitedly, "I do! I do!" She ran into Esme arms and the mother hen laughed and walked the little girl out of the room.

Leaving me and Jasper alone.

I could not believe how trusting these parents were of their teenage children.

I walked over to where Jasper was sitting and sat on his lap, straddling him. I smiled down at him as he rested his hands on my hips, "Why, hello, little lady..." That southern twang was just down right sexy.

I giggled, "Why hello southern gentleman..."

I leaned down and brought my lips to his. In the early stages of our relationship... we hadn't really kissed much. We held hands, we kissed each others cheeks with pecks here or there. But usually teenagers were playing tonsil hockey every chance they could. Not us, though. That didn't really bother me but... Jasper was a teenage guy with needs. Did he want more? And was I not enough?

But when Jasper kissed me back and held my face gently in his hands... these doubt just melted away. I smiled in the kiss and I felt him smile too. I slowly pulled away, not pushing too far too soon. I smiled softly down at him, perfectly happy with this moment in his arms.

"Heather..." Jasper whispered, his face suddenly nervous.

"What is it, Jasper?" I asked softly. His eyes shone with... fear.

"I want to tell you now..."

I gave him a shocked look, "Are you sure...? It's alright if you're not..."

Jasper shook his head, "You're important to me Heather. I want to tell you. I talked to my family. We all trust you. We're just scared that you won't want anything to do with us anymore..."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "What could be so horrible that it would make me want to stay away from such incredible people such as yourselves?"

Jasper let out a shuddering breath, "What we are."

"O...kay... I'm confused," I told him, "What you are?"

Jasper nodded.

Then I asked the most obvious question, "What are you, Jasper?"

Jasper looked me in the eyes, "You've noticed our skin... our temperature... our eyes..."

"How you never eat... how you speak sometimes... I've noticed all of this, Jasper, but I don't know what it all means. I need you to put the pieces together," I told him desperately.

Jasper sighed, "Promise you won't run away. I couldn't take it if you thought I was a monster too."

I gaped at him, "Jasper... I could never think of you as a... monster. Why would you think that?"

Jasper closed his eyes, "I don't want to lose you, Heather. That's why this is so hard to tell you. You're the first human we've ever told that hasn't... _joined_ us."

I was quiet, "Human?"

Jasper sighed, "I was born as Jasper Whitlock in Houston, Texas..."

"That explains your accent..." I interceded quietly.

"... in 1844..." Jasper continued.

I gaped at him again, "What...? That's impossible..."

"... I met a woman named Maria when I was nineteen. And she turned me... into what I am now..." Jasper hedged.

I was getting slightly irritated and very terrified, "Jasper, stop beating around the bush and just tell me what you are already!"

"Heather, I am a vampire. My family and I are... vampires." Jasper whispered, full-fledged fear showing in his eyes.

I gasped loudly. I shot off of his lap like lightning, "What?"

Jasper looked hurt at my initial reaction, "It's true, Heather. I am a vampire. So is Rosalie... Alice.. Emmett.. Edward .. my parents..."

"Are they really even your parents?" I butted in, "Is Rose even your sister?"

"For all intense and purposes they are my brother, sister, mother and father. I look at them that way. But biologically we are in no way related."

I started pacing the room away from him, trying to wrap my head around this. My boyfriend was a vampire.

"You said you didn't hurt people!" I raised my voice slightly.

Jasper looked at me sincerely, "We don't."

"I think drinking their blood qualifies as hurting them, Jasper."

"We don't feed off of humans. Unlike others of our kind. We feed off of animals to survive. That's why our eyes are golden. If we drank human blood, they would be red," Jasper explained patiently.

I stood with my hands on my hips, "Why don't you drink human blood?"

"Carlisle is the one who came up with it. There's a clan in Alaska that does it too now. We like to call ourselves vegetarians."

"Is that the only reason?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head, "I don't like being a monster, Heather. I won't lie to you... I used to feed off of humans at first. When you're first turned... the thirst is impossible to fight, and I didn't know there was another way."

"Wait, you weren't with Carlisle from the get go?" I put a hand up.

"No," Jasper said, "Maria turned me and used me as her slave. We'll get into that later though."

I could tell it wasn't a subject he wanted to approach just yet so I dropped it, "How'd you get to the Cullens then?"

Jasper sat back, "Alice found me. She took me to the Cullens."

I was quiet at the mention of Alice. As close as we were... I still felt insecure with my boyfriend living with his now-ex-girlfriend. I always wondered if he would wake up and realize that he didn't want me. He really wanted her.

"So you've been with Alice for a long time...?" I whispered... almost too quiet.

But he heard me, "I was with her since she found me... a long time ago. But we are not together anymore. You have absolutely nothing to worry about I can promise you that."

I slowly took a seat on the other side of the couch, "How can you promise something like that? We've been together a few weeks. You were with her for who-knows how many years! That's a history that I can't compete with!"

"But there's nothing to compete with!" Jasper said earnestly, "Alice has an extra.. gift. She can see the future. Her visions are subjective. Because the future can always change but... she saw us."

"What do you mean she saw us?" I asked.

"She saw us together. I felt an instant connection to you when we met. And I tried to fight it because of loyalty. But Alice had a vision only a week after you moved here... of us... together... and so happy."

I sighed, "Is there anything else I should know?"

Jasper gave me a careful look, "I don't want to overload you with information."

I sighed and scooted closer to him on the couch, "How about we just cover the basics? What can you do?"

Jasper seemed relieved, "We are fast. Impossibly strong. Our skin is as hard as diamonds. We can jump."

"So you're super heroes?" I asked.

Jasper grimaced, "Slightly."

"What about the sun deal?" I remembered the vampire lore.

Jasper groaned, "We don't burst into dust in the sunlight. That originated because we were only seen at night."

"Well obviously there's some reason that you're never in the sun. This is the cloudiest place on the planet and you're absent whenever the sun is out," I pointed out.

"It's embarrassing," Jasper warned me.

I shrugged, "Tell me."

Jasper sighed, "When the sunlight hits our skin... it sort of reflects off into light. It makes our skin look like diamonds are covering it."

"Huh," I said, "So you sparkle. You're a fairy!" I laughed loudly, teasing him. And I guessed that if Jasper could blush, he would be.

"Don't make fun of me!"

It got quiet then. Jasper gave me a cautious look, "Are you alright with this?"

I sighed, "I guess... I knew there was something weird about you. I just didn't expect this."

"Do you think you can.. accept us... me?"

I had to think for a while. Did this make him any different? He still spoke like Jasper... walked like Jasper. He was still my Jasper. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Yes... Jasper. I can."

Jasper's face lit up in excitement as he shot forward and lifted me up from the couch, cradling me in his chest and spinning me around happily. I giggled exasperatedly at his antics, "Jasper, I'm getting dizzy."

He abruptly stopped and set me down on the couch, "Of course. I apologize. I'm just so relieved that you haven't run away screaming."

"Jasper..." I put a hand on his face, "I can not imagine a life without you in it now. I really care about you."

Jasper smiled a sparkling wide smile and sat down besides me before taking me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his were wrapped around my waist and asked, "Does anyone else have any extra gifts, as you said?"

Jasper nodded, "Edward can read minds and I'm... what we call an empath..."

"So you can feel and manipulate emotions?"

Jasper's eyes furrowed, "How did you know that?"

"Oh, please," I rolled my eyes, "You're talking to the biggest _Charmed_ nerd in the world."

Jasper still looked confused, "What's _Charmed_?"

I gasped scandalized, "You don't know what _Charmed_ is? Blasphemy! I will just have to educate you."

Jasper chuckled, "My apologies, ma'am."

I laughed, getting lost in his eyes, "You're eyes are golden..."

Jasper grinned, "Yeah," then it faded, "There's something I should warn you about... uh... I'm the newest of my family to this vegetarian lifestyle. It's still a little difficult for me."

I saw the worry and fear in his eyes. He thought he might lose control and hurt me. "I trust you."

Jasper didn't look like he trusted himself though. "Is that why you're so careful when we're... close?"

Jasper nodded, "I can't ever lose control with you. I could lose you at my own hand in a second."

I narrowed my eyes a little, thinking, "When was the last time you fed?"

"Last night," Jasper answered promptly.

"So you're sated... right now?" I asked shyly.

"Yes... why?" Jasper asked.

And he found out when I crashed my lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>He told her! And she's okay with it! Did you expect anything else?<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	9. Bipolar Eddie

CHAPTER EIGHT

BIPOLAR EDDIE

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since then and Edward finally came back. Jasper explained to me that Bella was his singer and he left to try and calm down. I welcomed him back and noticed that Bella seemed more enamored than irritated now that he was back.<p>

But one day it all became scary.

School was out and I was standing with Jasper and the Cullens by our cars. I saw the looks Edward and Bella were giving each other.

But then I heard a loud high pitched screech and grew louder. I whipped my head over to see that Tyler guy's large blue van skidding on the ice and careening out of control, heading directly for...

Bella.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Edward was gone. Just vanished.

I saw something knock Bella down a fraction of a second before Tyler's van collided with the but of her truck. I looked on in shock as students piled and gathered around the cars and shouted for Bella or called 911.

Suddenly the memory of that drunk driver smashing into my brother flooded behind my eyes and I froze where I stood, looking on to nothing.

I heard Jasper say my name, "Heather... Heather it's alright... Emmett, you drive the Volvo. I'm sure Edward will be at the hospital to speak with Carlisle. I'll take Heather over when I get her to wake up."

I felt him take hold of my shoulders, "Heather, it's okay. Bella's fine."

Daniel's not.

* * *

><p>Jasper took me to the hospital. Carlisle was walking out into a hallway we were walking into when we got here. Rose and Edward were there arguing with him acting as mediator.<p>

When I got there I asked how Bella was. Carlisle said she was just fine. But that some of the things that she said made him think that she was suspicious of them.

"Already?" I asked, shocked.

"See?" Rose said to Edward, as if making a point.

Edward glared at her, "What was I supposed to do, just let her die?"

Rose glared back at him, "This isn't just about you, it involves all of us."

Carlisle looked over, "Maybe we should take this into my office."

I looked over and saw Bella standing at the corner, watching us. Jasper ushered me away after Rose and Carlisle as Bella marched towards Edward.

* * *

><p>The parking lot was almost empty as all the juniors were getting ready to go to a field trip. Sure, it was more science related but we were all welcome. I decided to go so I could miss classes. Jasper, Alice and Edward were coming too. So was Bella.<p>

Mike was talking to Bella about something. And to Edward – who could hear it with his vampire hearing – it was rather humorous.

I kissed Jasper on the cheek, "I'm gonna say hi to Bella. Save a seat for me on the bus."

I walked over to Bella as Mr. Molina called out, "Make sure I get your permission slips."

"Hey Bella," I smiled at her.

She awkwardly smiled back, "Hey Heather."

I looked behind me to see Edward smirking and rolled my eyes, "Forget him. He's bipolar." I heard laughing and knew they heard me.

Bella nodded, "You hang out with them a lot, don't you?"

I nodded, "Jasper and I have only been together about a month or so. But I've been friends with all of them since I moved here. They been wonderful to me, Bianca and my dad."

"So you're close," Bella elaborated.

"If you're fishing for info, just ask Eddie," I backed away slowly, "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a blonde waiting for me on the bus. I'll see you when we get there."

* * *

><p>Mr. Molina and a tour guide led us students through the greenhouse. Bella kept an eye on us from the rear. "...c'mon Eric, stuff that compost down deep... that's it.." the machine gurgled and spun, "... now Tyler, take a big steaming cup of 'compost tea.' This is recycling at its most basic level – hey, don't drink that!"<p>

Alice went to look at some pretty flowers while Edward paused by an ancient staghorn fern, alone. I saw Bella walk up to him before I looked away.

Jasper put an arm around me, "Have I told you how relived I am that you're still with me?"

I smiled wryly, "Once or twice. You can stop you know. I'm not going anywhere."

Jasper nodded to himself, "It's just that.. I never thought I'd deserve someone as wonderful as you coming and staying in my life."

"Well I'm here to stay whether you like it or not," I teased him.

He smiled down at me, "Trust me, I like it."

* * *

><p>We were walking to the buses, Alice in front. I overheard Edward snapping at Bella, "You think I regret saving you?"<p>

"I can see that you do... I just don't know why.." Bella told him desperately.

Edward glared down at her, "You don't know anything."

Alice skipped to his side, "The buses are leaving." She looked at Bella, "Hi. Will you be riding with us?"

"No," Edward broke in, "Our bus is full."

He walked Alice into the bus abruptly.

* * *

><p>I was walking with Angela into the cafeteria when she asked to go to the beach with them. "Please. We don't get to see you outside of school and I really want to meet Bianca."<p>

I sighed, "Alright, I'll come. Can I invite the Cullens?"

Angela nodded, "Of course."

I then said goodbye to her and walked over to the Cullen's table. Jasper smiled when he saw me and I sat down besides him, letting him wrap his arms around me.

Edward's head twitched in Bella's direction and he stood to go to her when she was standing alone at the salad bar.

I rolled my eyes, "Why doesn't he just admit that he likes her?"

Emmett looked at me, "Edward hasn't been with anyone since he was turned... I'm guessing this is new to him."

My eyes widened, "No one?"

Emmett, along with the others, nodded sheepishly.

"Bella must be really special," I murmured, knowing that they could hear me. I took a bite of my food then remembered about the beach, "Hey do you guys wanna waste your Saturday at the beach with a bunch of humans?"

Jasper looked at the back of my head – since I had my back to his chest – and asked, "Which beach?"

"La Push."

They all got quiet then. Emmett and Rosalie looked down at their trays. Alice smile sadly and shook her head negatively. Jasper sighed, "We can't."

My brow furrowed, "Is there something wrong with that beach?"

Rosalie ripped apart her salad, "There is a treaty between us and the Quileute ancestors that forbid us from going onto their land."

I sighed and nodded, "Alright then."

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing very exciting. Sorry.<strong>

**REVIEW ANYWAY!**

**RegalGirl94**


	10. My Jasper

CHAPTER NINE

MY JASPER

* * *

><p>The beach was freezing when we finally got there. Bianca was shivering and cuddling into my side, whining about how cold it was. So I sat with her inside the jeep with Bella and Angela while the others suited up to surf.<p>

Angela was talking to us about her crush on Eric, "I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just... doesn't."

"You could ask him," Bella intercepted with advice, "Take control. You're a strong independent woman."

"I am?" Angela asked in a small voice.

"Bella!"

Bella and I looked over to see Jacob, Embry and another tall tanned man approaching the group. Bella smiled, "Guys, this is Jacob. Are you stalking me?"

Jacob scoffed, "You're on my rez, remember?"

Bianca squealed, "Embry!" and jumped out of my lap and into his arms. He laughed loudly and swung her around like a big brother.

"You guys know each other?" Jessica asked.

I nodded, "Bianca and I come to the beach a lot. Since we moved here."

Jacob gave me a side hug, "Yes, she's a Quileute at heart."

I scoffed, "Right."

Jacob looked at Bella then, "You surfing?"

Bella grew pale at the thought, "Definitely not."

"You guys can keep her company. Her date bailed." Jessica teased.

"What date?" Eric asked like a kicked puppy.

Jessica smirked, "She invited Edward."

Bella blushed and looked down, "To be polite."

"I think it's nice she invited him," Angela cut in, "No on ever does."

"Because Cullen's a freak," Mike cut in rudely. I frowned at him about to speak when the third tan guy laughed, "You got that right."

Embry and Jacob looked uncomfortable. Bella looked up, "You know them?"

The guy answered her sharply, "The Cullens don't come here."

Jacob shot him a look and shook his head. Bella had a thoughtful look on her face and I knew she was suspicious when she pulled Jacob aside.

I stood up and took Bianca from Embry's arms when she started whining, "But the Cullens are my friends!"

Mike laughed, "How can those freaks be your friends?"

Bianca started to cry, "Embry make them stop!"

Embry looked at Mike, "Come on man, she's a little girl."

Mike scoffed, "Whatever," and walked out to the shore.

The tall tanned guy spoke to Bianca, "How do you know them?"

I handed Bianca a red vine and answered for her, "Jasper Cullen is my boyfriend. The rest of the family is family to us. You got a problem with that?"

His face went cold, "What?"

"You heard me," I was acting brave, but inside I was panicked and fearful that these guys somehow knew about the Cullens being vampires.

"You can not seriously be _with_ one of them!" He said incredulously.

I hitched Bianca on my hip as she chewed on her candy, "I am very serious. You shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them."

His face went dark, "If you knew what I knew, you'd understand."

"And if you knew them at all, you would too," I shot back.

* * *

><p>That Sunday Bianca and I went to visit the Cullens. Bianca immediately raced for Jasper's legs, "Jasper! The beach men were being mean to you."<p>

I sighed when Jasper looked at me questionably, "The Quileutes."

Jasper nodded, understanding what I meant, and crouched in front of Bianca, "Don't worry about what they said, alright? All that matters is what _you_ _know_, you understand?"

Bianca nodded quietly, "Yes, Jasper."

Alice came in the room then and hugged me, "Hello Heather."

I smiled... only slightly insecure with her and Jasper's history together. "Hello Alice."

Alice then smiled down at Bianca, "Hello Bianca, would you like to come help Rose, Esme and I in the kitchen? We're making dinner for you and Heather tonight."

Bianca smiled, "Can we make pizza!"

Alice smiled, "Of course. Come on," she took Bianca's hand and they walked out of the room.

Jasper gave me a kiss on the cheek and took my hand. He pulled me up the stairs as he asked me, "So what were they saying?"

I shrugged, "It's no big deal. Jessica mentioned that Bella invited Edward and Angela mentioned that no one ever invited you guys anywhere. Mike said it was because you were freaks and some Indian guy agreed. Bianca got upset."

Jasper faltered at the top of the stairs, frozen like a statue. I tugged on his hand, "Jasper... just forget it. It's just two guys' opinions out of millions."

Jasper let out a breath he didn't need – he told me about that – and looked down at me, "You deserve better than constantly covering for me and my family."

"I'm covering for my family," I whispered back.

* * *

><p>At school it was a sunny day. So I sat with Bella and Jess at the tables outside. Bella was looking around throughout the crowds. I knew she was looking for Edward.<p>

I tapped her shoulder, "They're not here today, Bella."

She looked at me as Jessica elaborated, "Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear."

"They just... ditch?" Bella asked.

Jessica closed her eyes as she tilted her head towards the sun, "No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank 'em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close."

Angela came over and sat beside me and Bella with a shocked buy happy and awe struck expression on her face, "I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control!"

Bella smiled and I put a hand on her shoulder, "Congrats, Angela."

Angela peered at Bella, "Are you sure you have to go out of town?"

Bella nodded 'sadly', "It's a family thing."

"Oh my god," Jessica cut in, "we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the good dresses get cleaned out."

"Port Angeles?" Bella perked up, interested, "Mind if I come?"

"Uh... yeah," Angela stood as the bell rang, "I need your opinion."

Bella looked over at me while I hitched the strap of my bag on my shoulder, "Are you coming?"

I shook my head, "Already got my dress with Alice and Rosalie."

* * *

><p>I nibbled on the baked Alaska that Bianca helped the girls make. Bianca was playing video games with Emmett in the game room. Jasper tweaked my ear to get my attention.<p>

When I looked at him he smiled at me and held his hand out. I gave him my hand and he tugged me to follow behind him. I followed him up the stairs until we got to the top. But instead of going to a sitting room on the left side, we turned right.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Jasper gave me a gentle smirk but said nothing. He pulled me behind him until we got to a room I'd never been in before. Inside, it was big. The walls were painted a dark green with white trimming. There was a brown leather couch pushed against the wall. The floor around it was covered in leather bound books of varying sizes in piles. There was a book case on the other side filled with old history books surrounding a flat screen TV. On the farthest wall there was a balcony and the doors were slightly open.

I stepped into the room and looked around, taking in the titles of the history books. I noticed an acoustic guitar in the corner. I looked back at Jasper who was still standing, anxious, in the door way. "This is your room."

Jasper nodded.

"I'm never been in here before," I laughed to myself, "We've been dating months and I never noticed that I've never been in your room before."

Jasper smiled slowly, "We are not the most conventional couple out there. You'll have to bare with me, Heather, because I don't know how to go about this."

I looked around and slowly sat on the couch, "No bed."

Jasper stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Since we don't sleep, we don't need beds."

I laughed to myself, "Good point."

I laid my head on Jasper's shoulder, "Has there ever been a couple like us before? Human and vampire?"

Jasper put an arm around me back, "Not that I've ever heard. We don't have any idea what to expect from this."

I played with his fingers and nodded into his shirt, "What do you want to come out of this?"

Jasper kissed my forehead, "What do you mean, darling?"

I sighed, "I know it's early... and we have time, but... what kind of future do we have if I don't become like you?"

I felt Jasper still underneath my head. And he was so quiet. I almost regretted ever bringing the subject up. Jasper was nineteen. I had time to think if I really did want to become a vampire.

Jasper pulled away from me. I felt cold without him, much colder than his skin. He stood, walking towards the balcony doors, "That isn't something we need to talk about, Heather."

I stuttered slightly, "I know we haven't been together long. I know I'm probably jumping to the conclusions that we'll be together forever.. but I can't imagine a future without you in it. And the only way I can see you in my future forever is me... becoming a vampire."

Jasper looked at me incredulously, "You want to become a monster?"

I stood quietly, "You're not a monster, Jasper. You are Jasper Whitlock Cullen."

He looked away from me, at war with himself, "You don't know how hard it was. When you're new. The thirst is uncontrollable. It's consuming. Almost too hard to resist..."

I stood behind him, and put a hand on his arm, "But you resist everyday. When you were new, you had the wrong people leading you through it. But now you have the Cullens and Carlisle. You have to have faith in yourself."

I maneuvered around him so I stood in front of him. I put a hand on his cheek and tugged his face to look at me. I knew if he honestly didn't want to look at me then I wouldn't be strong enough to make him. But he allowed me to pull his face closer to mine. "Jasper, you don't know how proud of you we all are. How proud of you _I_ am. You don't give yourself enough credit. If I become a vampire, I'll be so lucky to have you there to guide me."

Jasper closed his eyes and sighed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest, "Just believe in yourself Jasper. I do."

I felt him slowly wrap his arms around my back. I sighed into his chest, "You're my Jasper."

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me, those last three words are going to be really important throughout this series. So keep those in mind. <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	11. She Knows Now

CHAPTER TEN

SHE KNOWS NOW

* * *

><p>Instead of shopping with Jess, Angela and Bella, I spent the afternoon with Alice, Bianca and Rosalie in Alice's room looking over hair dos for prom. She said she wanted to make me the most beautiful girl ever. I laughed and told her that wasn't possible.<p>

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I noticed Jasper and Emmett playing video games when we walked through to the kitchen.

Rosalie scowled at the sandwiches she was making for Bianca and I, "He's following that girl around in Port Angeles."

I hoisted Bianca onto a seat at the counter and asked, "Why?"

Alice was the one who answered me, "He said he feels protective of her, that he only wants to keep an eye on her in case she needs him."

"Huh," I murmured, taking the sandwich Rosalie offered me, "That's sweet... and really creepy."

Alice and Rose laughed wind chimes and agreed with me. Bianca wanted to go see Jasper and Emmett so Alice took them while Rose and I cleaned up in the kitchen. So I took the chance to voice my thoughts to her, "You really... disapprove of Bella."

Rosalie scrubbed at the tiles and said, "It's far too dangerous for him to be with a human. She already suspects something."

I paused at the sink, "You don't seem to have any problem with Jasper being with me, a human. In fact, you encouraged it. Why am I different?"

Rosalie seemed to pause, deep in thought, "You don't pose a threat."

"And Bella who trips over her own feet, does?" I asked sarcastically.

Rose allowed a half-smile at the joke, "She suspects too much and she just keeps... digging... for information. Soon, she's going to find out the truth about us and it'll ruin everything."

"But I know the truth, Rosalie," I pointed out, "I noticed everything she's starting to notice. And it's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"Exactly," Rose said, "We told you because we trusted you. You knew we were hiding something and you didn't push us to tell you like Bella is pushing Edward to tell her." She turned to look at me, "There is a big difference between you and Bella. You didn't treat us like weirdos or tried to worm yourself into our good graces just because we're vampire beautiful. You became family to us naturally and you like us for who we are. Bella is attracted to Edward. That's all. And we will all be endangered if she finds out."

I sighed, "I get what you're saying. But Bella... I just don't think that she'd put you in danger. I don't think she'd tell anyone, either."

Rosalie laughed bitterly, "That's not what I mean."

Bianca came running into the kitchen with Jasper behind her, "Heta, Heta! I won! Come see, I won!" She pulled on my hand and led me into the game room. The words WINNER flashed on the big screen. In the background I saw a ninja on the floor and the other pumping his fist in the air. I smiled down at Bianca, "Good job! Who'd you beat?"

Bianca smiled, "Jasper!"

I looked up at my boyfriend, "Awww you got beat by a little girl!"

Jasper grinned wryly at me, "I let her win."

I rolled my eyes, "All I know is that a four year old little girl beat you at a video game."

Emmett grinned at Bianca after laughing at Jasper, "You want to play me next?"

Bianca cheered, "Yes!" Emmett grabbed a controller and handed it to her. Rosalie took a seat besides her husband on the arm of the couch and Alice placed Bianca on her lap and started brushing her hair.

Jasper laced his fingers in mine and tugged me out of the room. I followed him happily, "You got beat by my kid sister."

Jasper rolled his eyes and groaned, "You are never going to let me live this down, are you?"

I shook my head, "Never."

Jasper chuckled, "You're lucky I love you."

I stopped walking then. My hand fell from his, to my sides. Jasper seemed to realize what he said and froze in front of his bedroom door. I took a breath, "You love me?"

Jasper slowly turned around, shoving his hands under his armpits, "I guess I was waiting to tell you..."

I jumped on him. Right then and there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his hips and smashed my lips to his furiously. I strung my fingers through his hair as I felt his lips moved with mine and his hands feel my lower back. I pulled away quickly, out of breath, and rested my forehead against his, "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say those words. I love you, Jasper."

Jasper let out a breath he didn't need and pressed his lips to mine again.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Bella stood in the center of the deserted, green lawn. Her expression was riddled with disbelief and awe. Edward was following the rest of us when the bell rang until his eyes met hers. She looked determined, looking straight at him, as she walked towards him. But she continued past us into he dark forest bordering school.<p>

When Edward took a step to follow him, Rosalie grabbed his arm, "Edward, don't go."

Alice gently removed Rose's hand from him, "He's already there."

* * *

><p>"So she knows now?" I asked Edward when he told us what had happened earlier.<p>

Rose angrily paced the floor, her heals clicking noisily. Emmett looked uncomfortable and he was trying to calm Rosalie down. Alice and Jasper looked tense and Carlise and Esme looked worried.

"Yes," Edward answered me, "She's figured it all out on her own. And she won't tell anyone. It'll be fine."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked away.

* * *

><p>To prove to The Cullens that Bella wouldn't pose a problem, he decided to bring her over. I decided to invite myself over so Bella would take solace in another human with vampires. I knew she would look to me as some sort of guide because so far, I'm the first human to be with a vampire ever.<p>

Jasper chuckled out of the blue as Esme watched the kitchen TV attentively. I looked up at him questionably, "What are you laughing about?"

Jasper looked down at me, "Edward asked if Bella was expecting turrets, dungeons and moats, because she seemed surprised at our house. She said, not the moats."

Esme rolled out pizza dough and fanned tomatoes around it in an instant. Rosalie stood with a bowl of salad, "How do we know she'll even eat Italian?"

"Her name is Bella," Emmett pointed out from his spot sitting on the kitchen table.

Jasper and I laughed at that just as Edward pulled Bella into the room awkwardly. Esme, seeping with maternal warmth, moved forward with a warm smile, "Bella. We're making Italian for you and Heather."

Edward gestured to her, "This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes."

"Bon giorno?" Bella mumbled in greeting.

Esme smiled happily, "Molto bene!"

Carlisle smiled up from the peppers he was slicing, "You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time."

"I hope you're hungry," Esme smiled.

Bella nodded, "Oh, absolutely-"

"She already ate," Edward interrupted sternly.

Bella shot him a look before something shattered. I jumped to see that Rosalie had crushed the glass bowl in her hands. She crunched more pieces under her heals, "Perfect."

Bella looked embarrassed and guilty, "It's just – I know that you don't eat-"

"Of course," Esme interrupted her, "That was very considerate of you."

Edward leaned down to Bella, "Just ignore her. I do."

Rosalie glared at them, "Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us."

"I would never, ever tell anyone," Bella swore.

Carlise reassured her as he came to stand behind his wife, "She knows that."

"The problem is," Emmett ducked off the counter top, "you two have gone public now, so..."

"Emmett," Esme chastised, sparing me a look. I looked down at my hands, ignoring the wave of calm Jasper tried to send me.

"No, she should know," Rosalie said, looking at Bella, "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

Bella murmured, "Badly?..." she then 'realized' something, "Badly, like... I become the meal..."

Emmett choked back laughter. Edward grinned and wrapped an arm around Bella. Even Esme and Carlise chuckled. Jasper was focused on me, and how quiet I was being.

Rosalie looked exasperate and headed behind the counter. Emmett followed her moves.

Alice leaped into the room from a tree outside the balcony, holding a bouquet of wildflowers. "Hi, Bella!" She bounced forward to hug Bella. She shot back, "Wow. You do smell good."

"Alice," Edward said in a warning tone.

I felt Jasper's hands tighten on mine. He was tense and rigid. His eyes were focused on Bella now that Alice mentioned how good she smelled. I wrapped an arm around his waist, "It's alright. You're my Jasper."

Bella noticed the estranged look she was getting from him so I looked at her, "Don't worry about Jasper. He's just the newest to the whole veggie thing and he still struggles with it sometimes." I looked away and back to Jasper, trying to make him feel my proud feelings and strength so he would calm down.

"You won't hurt her, Jasper," Alice said wisely. I think he should listen to the fortune teller.

"See?" I whispered in his ear, as if that made my point.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand, "I'll give you a tour of the house."

Alice smiled as they turned to leave, "I'll see you soon."

Edward shot her a look, which Bella caught, before leading her up the stairs.

Esme asked if I was hungry. I told her I was and excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I was in there, I just splashed cold water on my face. I peered in the mirror at myself and took deep calming breaths.

I heard a knock on the door and then Jasper's voice, "Heather? Are you alright?"

I sighed, grabbing a towel to dab my face dry. When I didn't answer immediately, Jasper knocked again, "Heather? Please come out."

I finished dabbing my face and put the towel back on the rack. I quietly unlocked the door and opened it slowly, "You easily could have gotten in, you know."

Jasper nodded, "But that'd be invading your privacy."

I wrapped my arms around myself, "Always the southern gentlemen."

Jasper tugged a hand into his, "What is wrong? You were too quiet when Rosalie was talking back in the kitchen."

I sighed, "I guess all this about their relationship being dangerous got me thinking about if our relationship was dangerous."

Jasper's face showed his realization and he sighed, "Oh."

"It's just that I..." I sighed in frustration, "I don't want to cause more problems for you."

Jasper pulled me into his arms, "Darling... any problems being with you may bring to me are problems I am willing to deal with. Because you're worth every one." He looked deeply into my eyes, "You have brought nothing but happiness to my life. And you've given me life. I will do anything to keep that. To keep you with me. Forever."

"Really?" I asked in the smallest voice.

Jasper nodded with conviction, "Anything, Heather."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Bella knows!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	12. Dinner at Diner

CHAPTER ELEVEN

DINNER AT DINER

* * *

><p>"Monte Carlo?" I asked, peering at the flier some guy shoved into my hands. "That's our prom theme?"<p>

Jasper read the flier over my shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist from behind, "Gambling, tuxedos and James Bond."

Rosalie glared into the distance, "They're here."

Edward started picking Bella up from home and taking her to school in his Volvo. Apparently, her truck didn't meet his safety requirements. Everyone stared at them as they walked through the parking lot. Bella looked uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting, being at Edward's side.

"Poor girl is going to blush herself to death one of these days," I murmured.

* * *

><p>Dad smiled at Bianca in his lap as she messily ate her kids hamburger. It was Friday night and it had become somewhat of a tradition for us to join Charlie and Bella for dinner at the diner every week. Cora was certainly glad to see Dad more often, and he was too. But lately she had been shaken up with all the killings going on near town. Waylon was killed not too long ago. It was scary to think that vampires – human drinking ones – were so close.<p>

Bella bustled into the diner, "Sorry I'm late. Biology project."

Cora set down a steak in front of Charlie, a chicken Fuji apple salad in front of me, soup in front of dad and seafood in front of Bella.

"Ordered you the seafood combo," Charlie said.

Bella peered at him, "Order one for yourself next time. You should cut back on the steak."

Charlie looked at her sarcastically, "I'm healthy as a horse."

Cora hadn't left. She looked pale, worried, "Say Chief," she let out a shaky breath, "boys want to know, you find anything down by Queets River today?"

I turned slightly to look behind me, seeing loggers listening aptly at the counter.

Charlie answered, "The suspect's moving east. Kitsap County Sheriff is taking over from here. They're putting extra guys on."

"Hope the catch him fast," Cora answered heavily. She moved off, after catching eyes with my father.

Charlie caught sight of something outside and nodded at Bella, "Your friends are flagging you."

Bella looked to see Mike and some other guys horsing around outside, making faces at her. Charlie took a bite of his steak, "It's okay if you wanna join them. I'm just gonna turn in early anyway."

"Me too," Bella said.

"It's a Friday night. Go out. The Newton boy's got a big smile for you. Nice family, the Newtons."

"He's a good buddy," Bella dismissed him.

"What about any other of these hooligans?" Charlie asked idly.

"There is... someone, but... dad," Bella blushed, "We're not really going to talk about boys, are we?"

Charlie looked just as awkward about it as she did, "Just... you should be around people. Not just Heather, no offense Heather," I shook my head at him, mouth full of chicken, "None taken."

Charlie looked back at Bella, "I feel like I leave you alone too much."

"I've never minded being alone. Guess I'm a lot like my dad that way."

Charlie smiled at that.

Dad looked at me, "What about you, Heather? Are you going to the Cullens... again?"

I blushed, "I'm not over there that much, am I?" I was suddenly worried that I wasn't around enough for my dad. That I was losing time with him.

Dad shook his head, "I just expect you're there with everything going on at home. Bianca seems to enjoy spending time with them. Carlisle says you're both joys to have around."

I smiled down at my salad, "This weekend the weather's nice so they're going camping. I was thinking of taking Bianca down to La Push. She loves Embry just as much as she loves Jasper."

Dad accepted that answer. Cora came over and set berry cobbler in front of Bella and Charlie, "Berry cobbler, two forks." She then placed a Oreo Sunday in front of Bianca, "Sunday, three spoons."

* * *

><p>It was sunny that Saturday when Bianca and I met up with Jacob and Embry at the beach. We all played in the water for what seemed like hours. Bianca was having a blast, telling Embry to make her fly. He lifted her into the air and sung her around, "You're flying, you're flying!"<p>

Bianca cheered and squealed and begged for more.

I smiled at the scene. Jacob came up behind me, "You know Embry likes you, right?"

I was startled, "What?"

Jacob smirked, "He has a crush on you. It's kind of obvious. How can you not see it?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I don't want to. I have a boyfriend."

Jacob sighed, "Embry knows that. Look, I'm not blaming you or anything. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I just could see that you didn't notice and wanted to give you a heads up so you do anything that could unintentionally hurt his feelings."

I nodded, "Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe thanks for REVIEWING! So here's a chappy. <strong>

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

**RegalGirl94**


	13. The Chase Begins

CHAPTER TWELVE

THE CHASE BEGINS

* * *

><p>Storm clouds gathered in the sky as I saw Bella and Edward pulling up in the Jeep. Jasper and Rosalie fought over the first to bat as I stood with Esme. She was helping wrap me in a brown jacket. Esme, Emmett and I went to greet Bella and Edward.<p>

"Good thing you're here, Bella," Esme smiled, "We need an umpire."

Emmett grinned crookedly, "She thinks we cheat."

"I know you cheat," Esme pushed him away. She pulled Bella over by me behind the home plate, "Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella."

Jasper came over to me, "You gonna cheer me on, darling?"

I grinned, pecking his lips, "Only if you win. If you loose, I'll deny being your personal cheerleader."

Jasper gave me a sarcastic look, "I see how it is."

Alice grinned as lighting and loud thunder cracked, "It's time."

The way they played was extraordinary. Bella and I stayed by Esme who was playing catcher. Alice pitched with a speed unmatched by any car or cheetah. Edward and Emmett would smashed into each other in the outfield and when they collided a loud crack would ensue that rivaled the thunder.

The same sound resounded when Rosalie smashed the ball with the aluminum bat.

"Now I get why you need the thunder," Bella told Esme.

The ball shot like a meteor deep into the forest. Edward disappeared into the treeline after the ball.

"That has to be a home run," Bella guessed.

Esme looked skeptical, "Edward's very fast."

Rosalie darted around the bases. She was such a blur that I couldn't keep track of her. The next second I noticed Edward come back into the field and whipping the bat back to home plate. Esme caught it easily just before Rose slid in.

Bella blushed, "Yer out?"

Rosalie faced off Bella as she stepped off the plate.

I kissed Jasper before his turn, "Hit it out of the ball park."

Jasper smashed the ball into the air. Edward and Emmett both took a dive for it 15 feet into the air. The both called for it, not paying attention to each other, and they smashed together in the air. The fell to the ground, laughing as the ball fell to the ground.

My boyfriend got a home run.

Alice suddenly gasped, "Stop!"

They all froze. Edward appeared at Bella's side, seeing into Alice's mind. Everyone gathered at the home plate. Jasper gathered me into his arms and tugged on the rubber band in my hair, "Take it out."

His tone scared me but I did as he asked.

"They heard us playing," Alice told the family, "They want to play too."

Edward looked down at Bella, "Put your hair down like Heather."

Bella scrambled to fan her hair around her neck as Rosalie sneered, "Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field."

But she was ignored as Edward arranged Bella's hair, "I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry."

Bella's eyes widened as I looked at Jasper, "What's going on?"

He looked pained and furioius - almost lethal - but before he could answer we all saw three figures emerging from the tree line. One was a rough looking man with nothing but low riding jeans and a leather jacket with many rips and pins in them. He had a woman close to him. She had fiery red hair in tight ringlets, dressed in cargo pants, a green halter top and an enormous fur coat across her shoulders. They both had messy hair that looks like they've been sleeping on the ground. The third person was a man with dark ebony skin and dark dreadlocks wearing a smooth jacket, no shirt and dark wash jeans. They were all barefoot and had matching scarlet red eyes that looked sinister and evil compared to the Cullen's gold eyes.

The dark skinned vampire held out a baseball, "I believe this belongs to you."

He threw to ball to Carlisle who smiled politely, "Thank you."

The man smiled, "I'm Laurent. This is Victoria and James."

Carlisle smiled, "This is my wife Esme. My daughters Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Heather. And my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper. We maintain a permanent residence here."

Laurent looked surprised, "Really? Well, our apologies. We didn't realize. But don't worry, we were just passing through."

The red head grinned, "The humans were tracking us, but we led them East."

I dug myself into Jasper's side, fearful and terrified that these human drinkers would realize that I really was human. Carlise thanked them politely.

Laurent then gave a hopeful look, "So... could you use three more players?"

Carlise smiled, "Of course. A few of us were leaving. You could take their place."

Jasper was tugging me to follow Edward and Bella to the jeep. But just as they were turning to go, the wind picked up, blowing her hair out.

James sniffed the air, freezing. He took a shuddering breath as his eyes locked on Bella, "You brought a snack."

Edward crouched in front of Bella, growling at James. Jasper pushed me behind him, standing rigidly. James crouched down, face to face with Edward, snarling back.

Carlise and the others gathered in front of us, "The girls are with us."

Laurent attempted to diffuse the situation, "We won't harm her."

"I think it best if you leave," Carlisle said heavily.

"Yes, I can see the game is over," Laurent looked disheartened, "We'll go now. James?"

But James' eyes didn't leave Edward's for a second. Laurent shoved a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away. Once they were gone, Esme started gathering the bats.

"Get Bella out of here," ordered Carlisle, "We'll follow them." Jasper snarled at his father, "I should go rip their hearts out!"

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, "I know you want to. But you're too emotional now, not thinking straight. Think of Heather, she needs you with her right now."

He, Emmett and Rosalie raced off after the three vampires. Edward scooped Bella up and ran her to the jeep. Jasper had to take a moment to calm down, so I kept my distance. He kissed my forehead, "Get on my back." I obeyed and suddenly we were bursting through the forest. The trees whipped by and I had to close my eyes to keep myself from getting sick.

I heard Jasper whisper when the motions stopped, "Open your eyes."

I did so and noticed that we were in front of my house. I looked at Jasper confused, "What's going on?"

Jasper sighed painfully, "James will come after Bella. There's a chance he'll come after you too. And I can't risk that by letting you stay here with Bianca and your father. He'll track you here. And you won't be protected."

"I can't let anything happen to them!" I shouted.

Jasper sighed, "I know. That's why you have to tell your dad that you're staying over at our house. Do anything you can to convince him. Pack a bag. Meet me by your car in five minutes."

I nodded and rushed into the house. I saw dad and Bianca on the couch watching one of her shows. Dad looked at me with a confused expression, "Heather? You're back early."

Bianca rushed over to me, "Heta!" I scooped her up in my arms and addressed my dad, "Yes, well Alice and Rose invited me to stay the night. Girls night. That kind of stuff, you know. Is that alright?"

Dad nodded, still perturbed, "Sure... are you alright, Heather? You seem... shaken."

I nodded, "I'm fine. Just eager to get back. I'll call to check in later."

I quickly packed at bag as Bianca followed me around my room and asked, "Where are you going, Heta?"

I spared her a side glance as I shoved random clothes into my duffel bag I kept out, "Just out, sweetie. Don't worry, okay? Why don't you go back to watching TV with Dad?"

Bianca didn't look happy but she trudged out of my room. I ran down the stairs and threw the door open, calling out, "I'm going now. Bye dad!"

I faintly heard Dad and Bianca saying bye but I just jumped into my car. Jasper appeared beside me, "Scoot over. I'm driving."

I did so and he whipped my car out of the drive way, speeding down the road.

When we got back to the house, Edward and Bella were face with Laurent, Carlisle in between them.

"What is he doing here?" I asked as we walked in through the front door.

"He came to warn us about James," Carlisle told me.

Laurent addressed Carlisle, "I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in 300 years. And Victoria, will back. Don't underestimate her."

Carlisle nodded thankfully to him. Laurent gave Edward an apologetic look, "I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here." He moved off then, disappearing into the woods.

Jasper led me after them into the garage them. It held the Volvo, the red BMW, a black Mercedes sedan and an SUV. Everyone but Rosalie sprung into action, preparing for whatever was about to go down. They loaded the vehicles with supplies and Jasper told his family, "I've had to fight our kind before. We're hard to kill."

I gave him an incredulous look. I didn't know that. I heard Edward saying, "But not impossible. We'll tear him up-"

"And burn the pieces," Emmett finished.

"I don't relish killing another creature," Carlisle said, "Even a sadistic one like James."

"If he doesn't get to one of us first," Rosalie muttered.

I was still staring at Jasper. He must have felt my look because he looked back down at me on instinct. The question in his eyes met the blankness in mine.

"This is insane," Bella shouted, "You can't put yourselves in danger like this – for me."

"Too late," Rosalie growled.

Edward shot her a look – that I noticed because I finally tore my eyes away from Jasper – but he grabbed two sets of keys off a hook. He threw one set to Carlisle, "I'll run Bella south, while you lead the tracker away-"

"No, Edward – the tracker thinks you won't leave Bella. He'll follow you," Carlisle told him.

"I'll go with Bella," Alice volunteered, "Jasper and I will drive her south. I'll keep her safe, Edward."

Edward looked agonized, frustrated. He studied her, "Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

She nodded and tore the keys out of his hands. Edward opened Bella's suitcase and threw some clothes to Esme and Rosalie, "Esme, Rosalie, put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent."

Rosalie dropped the clothes to the ground, "Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us-"

Carlisle interrupted her sternly, "Rosalie. Bella is with Edward. She's a part of this family now. And we protect our family. If it were Heather, what would you do?"

Rosalie glowered, picking up the clothes. Carlisle hit the door opener and the noisily rolled open.

"What about Heather?" Rosalie asked, still glaring at Edward and Bella.

Esme nodded, "Yes, where will she go?"

"She'll go with us," Jasper swore, wrapping an arm around me protectively.

"It'd be making it too easy for him to put both the humans together," Rosalie scoffed.

"Well I don't see any other options!" I finally spoke up, "It's either I go with them or I stay here in Forks where he could easily get me. And I for one like option one a lot better." I ripped myself away from Jasper and shoved my bag into the trunk of the car Edward was seating Bella into.

The Cullens were quiet at my outburst but the hurried to finish loading the cars.

I got into the front passengers seat as Jasper got into the driver's seat. Edward said a goodbye to Bella while Alice slid in beside her in the back. I sat rigid and stiff in my seat as we sped off.

Jasper's eyes shot to me every other second before he finally asked, "What's wrong, Heather?"

I looked out the window, "I'm scared."

I felt Jasper's ice cold hand take my over heated one as he said to the back of my head, "I won't let anything happen to you. I swear. I'd rather die than lose you."

I sighed, looking over at me. I slid closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder, "I know. That's what I'm scared of."

I fell asleep on the long car ride. Everything caught up to me and I was so exhausted. Jasper softly woke me up when we pulled up to a hotel. After we checked into a room with two beds, he laid me in one. When he turned to go I grabbed his hand. He looked down at me silently, knowing I wanted him to stay. He slowly laid his body on top of the covers beside me. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the action! What do you think will happen to Heather? Will James kill her? Will James turn her? Hmm...<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	14. Change of Plans

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

CHANGE OF PLANS

* * *

><p>The blinds were pulled, Jasper and Alice stared blankly at the TV set. I was curled on Jasper's lap, flipping lazily threw a magazine. Bella entered the room with her cellphone in her hand, "I wish he'd call."<p>

Alice gestured to the plates of food crowding the table, "You should eat."

Bella ignored the food, sitting on the couch. Jasper made me look at the food and gave me a pleading stare, "Eat, please."

"I don't wanna," I whined childishly.

Jasper kissed my forehead, "Too bad." He grabbed a plate of apple pie and held a fork out in front of my mouth. I inwardly rolled my eyes at the notion of him feeding me but I took the offered food into my mouth anyway.

"They could get hurt," Bella murmured, agonized, "It's not worth it."

Jasper insisted harshly, "Yes. It is."

Bella looked taken aback. Of course, it was the first time he engaged in conversation with her.

"Edward's changed since he found you. And none of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you." He grabbed another bite of the pie and held it for me, gazing at my face like it was the Mona Lisa, "It's worth it."

Suddenly Alice's face looked blank. Jasper asked her, "What do you see?"

Alice's forehead creased with worry, "The tracker. He just changed course..."

Jasper quickly set a pad of paper and a pencil in front of her and her hand darted across the sheet, creating some drawing. She murmured, "Mirrors. It's a room of mirrors." Alice drew at hyper speed, closing her eyes, trying to see it clearly.

"How do the visions work?" Bella asked idly, "Edward said they weren't always certain."

Jasper looked up at her as I pushed my plate of pie away, "She sees the course people are on, while they're on it. If they change their minds, the vision changes."

Bella looked over to Alice's drawing, "So the course James is on now will lead him to... a ballet studio?"

Alice paused in her drawing and asked, "You've been here?"

"No – I don't know. I used to take lessons as a kid. The school had an arch like that."

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jasper asked, trying to figure this out.

"Yeah, around the corner from my house. But I haven't been there in ten years."

I sat up, "What could possibly lead him there? Do you have any reason to go back there now?" I asked Bella.

"No, I hated that place," Bella said sincerely.

Alice and Jasper shared a look. Suddenly, Bella's phone rang, making me and her jump. She excused herself to answer it.

* * *

><p>Alice was in the lobby settling the bill while Jasper loaded the car out front. I packed my things with Bella in out room when her phone rang. She stepped out to answer it. All I heard was, "Mom I'm so glad-"<p>

I finished packing my bag again. I zipped it up and started bringing it out of the room when I heard, "Where should I meet you?"

Bella was on the phone with someone. And it didn't sound like her mother. I peered in through the doorway as I watched Bella hand up. She started flinging open drawers, searching for something. She paused momentarily before she grabbed her pursed and dumped it, grabbing a can of pepper spray. She clung to it in her hand and I knew.

She was going to meet James.

* * *

><p>I followed Bella through the lobby – without her knowing. I saw Jasper and Alice at the porte cacher, loading the Mercedes, in a heated discussion. Bella slipped out the opposite door and rushed towards a taxi. I ran after her and jumped into the cab after her.<p>

Bella gasped, "Heather? What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not letting you go on a suicide mission," I swore, "Now tell the nice driver where to take us."

Bella glared at me before she muttered, "8th and Palo Verde, please."

The taxi pulled out. Bella looked at me, "I was supposed to be alone."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure he won't mind my showing up."

We passed polished malls, cactus gardens and adobe buildings. All empty.

Soon the taxi reached it's destination and stopped. Bella paid and we climbed out. The cab drove off, leaving us on the curb. Bella reached for her pepper spray and shook it. She slipped it back into her jeans pocket and took a breath, "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. How is James going to react to Heather showing up? Will she survive...?<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	15. James

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

JAMES

* * *

><p>"Bella? Bella?"<p>

When Bella heard that voice she raced into the ballet studio even faster and I guessed it was her mother.

"Bella, where are you?"

Bella whirled, trying to find it. I looked around the large room of mirrors but didn't see anyone. We followed the sound to a cleaning supply closet. Bella threw open the doors, revealing a TV. On the screen was a little girl, only a few years older than Bianca.

A young woman appeared on screen, crouching by the girl, "Don't you want to dance, baby?"

The little girl shook her head stubbornly. "Everyone makes fun of me."

"But you're wonderful," the little girl's mother told her.

"Mom, I suck," the little girl told her mother back.

Suddenly we heard cynical laughter behind us. We spun around to see James, "That's my favorite part. Stubborn child, weren't you?"

Bella realized, "She's not here."

James grinned, "And you're not alone."

Even I felt fear now. This sadistic vampire was so close. And wanted us dead.

I didn't really think this through very well.

He stepped forward with a video camera, "You humans are so... predictable. So to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together," he held up the camera, "Borrowed this from home. Hope you don't mind." He turned it on, "And... action!"

Bella flung her purse at him and sprinted for the door. I ran after but James only laughed. Suddenly he was right in front of us, "It'll break Edward's little heart." He sniffed her hair and touched her throat.

"Edward has nothing to do with this," Bella cursed.

"He will," James grinned maliciously, "His rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you."

Bella sprayed him with her pepper spray in the face and made another run for it. James reeled briefly but he leaped over her and landed right in front of her. He flung her across the floor and she smashed into a mirrored column.

I screamed, "Bella!" and ran for her. James held the camera in front of Bella and caught me with his other hand.

I struggled under his grasp as he laughed, "Beautiful! Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well."

He threw me down on the ground. I yelped at the pain of my head and back crashing on the hard wooden floor. James slapped his foot on my stomach, holding me in place. "Still stubborn, aren't you?" He asked Bella, "Is that what makes you special? Because frankly, I don't see it."

He sniffed the air, "Too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you. Both of your boyfriends were too weak to do that. Instead, they kept you these fragile little humans. Cruel. For someone who is supposed to care for you."

He stepped on Bella's shin, snapping the bone. Bella screamed out in pain as I flinched. "Tell Edward how much it hurts. Tell him to avenge you," James egged her on.

Through her pain she screamed out, "No! Edward, don't..."

James inhaled as blood pooled under her leg. He leaned closer to her, hungry. "Cut! The end."

Suddenly someone knocked James away. I glimpsed Edward. James slammed into him and forced him against a column. "You're alone... because you're faster than the others. But not stronger." James smashed Edward's face into the mirror, making it crack.

Edward growled, "I'm strong enough to kill you." He flung James backwards, smashing through a freestanding mirror – into the doorway. Edward scooped Edward up, helping me up with one arm. He started for the exit when he and Bella were suddenly jerked back.

James yanked Edward violently onto the floor – knocking Bella out of his arms – and flung him up into a window. James faced me grinning, "I think I'll save you for later."

He lifted his arm and slammed it into my chest, sending me flying into a wall. I slammed into the mirror, making it shatter and embed in my back. I felt dizzy. My eyes struggled to stay open.

I saw James bite into Bella's arm and heard her screech. I saw Edward rip James off of her and heard more voices enter the studio.

My eyes closed as I heard ripping. I opened my eyes drowsily, vaguely noticing flames dancing as Alice tossed James' head into the fire.

I felt my eyes closed and heard, "Heather? Heather? Open your eyes, darling!" that was Jasper. My Jasper. I felt his cold arms wrap around me. I felt his hand feel the back of my head. I opened my eyes to see his darken in horror at the sight of blood on his pale fingertips.

"Jasper..." I rasped out.

Jasper ripped his attention away from my blood and back to me, "Heather, you've hit your head. But you'll be alright. Just stay awake. Don't fall asleep."

I coughed, "Ignore it. Stay my Jasper..." My eyelids were growing insanely heavy. And I couldn't fight their falling anymore. I felt black spots and dizziness in my brain.

"No, Heather! Don't fall asleep. Open your eyes! C'mon darling," I felt his cold hand on my cheek, "Please. Open your eyes."

Blackness enveloped me and the last thing I heard was...

"Open your eyes, darling."

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

I groaned at the loud noises, crinkling my brow. I blinked my eyes open slowly and looked around. I was surrounded by sterile white walls. I tried to reach up to rub my eyes but the tubes stuck in my arms tugged painfully.

I looked down at my body. There weren't any castes so I took that as a good sign.

"Heather?"

I whipped over to see Jasper sitting in one of those plastic hospital chairs. But when he saw my open eyes he shot out of his seat and to my side. "Jasper... My Jasper.." I rasped. My throat felt dry.

Jasper held my face in his hands, "Don't speak if it hurts, darling."

I shook my head, "You're still my Jasper."

Jasper face darkened, "For a minute I wasn't. You lost a lot of blood. I had it on my hands."

"But you didn't give in. That's what makes you my Jasper," I insisted.

Jasper sighed, sitting on my bed, "We watched the video."

I grew quiet. I didn't want him to see that gruesome video. It was bad enough that he had to fight his thirst while I bled to death.

Jasper let out a harsh breath, "Just the fact that you're with me put your life in danger."

I shook my head, "Don't talk like that. It sounds like you want to leave me."

Jasper sighed, "Maybe you'd be better.. safer..."

I didn't let him finish his sentence, "Don't you dare say that, Jasper." That seemed to startled him enough to look at me. "I'm safer with you. I'm happier... with you. I can not see a life without you. You can't go away..."

The beeping started to beep faster. And tears welled in my eyes.

Jasper leaned forward, "Shh. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. With you."

I blinked my eyes, "Please just... don't talk like that. I need you, Jasper."

Jasper kissed my lips, "I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>When I read that part and saw that part I was like 'WTF are you saying beotch! You just met this dude and now you can't even say one word without stuttering and you can not be a[art form him?' No! You're stupid. Sorry. But Jasper and Heather have been together longer so, HA I'm smarter.<strong>

**Hehe, sorry, had ot get that out there.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	16. The End For Now

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

THE END

* * *

><p>"<em>Leo I was born to love you... and I always will...<em>"

I aww'd at that part. Jasper whispered in my ear, "How can you watch this stuff? It's no where near reality."

I scoffed, "This coming from my vampire boyfriend."

Jasper kissed my temple, "Maybe this show is the reason you're so accepting of us..."

I looked at him, "No... I'd accept you regardless."

Alice flitted down the stairs and smiled down at me and Jasper in her prom dress. I absolutely refused to go to prom this time around. I felt bad letting my dress go to waste but after the ordeal with James I just wanted things to be peaceful. Just me and Jasper.

Alice pouted, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Jasper tweaked my ear, "Yeah, we can get ready quickly and still go if you change your mind."

I shook my head, "No. Sorry, Alice, but... I'm fine right here," I peered up at Jasper, smiling softly.

Alice nodded, "If you say so. But you will go to Senior Prom." She waved her hand at us, "I'm off to help Bella get ready. Have a good night."

We bid her farewell and I aptly watched the TV screen again. I felt Jasper tweak my ear again, "Why is it you're so against going to prom?"

I sighed, "I just want a quiet night in. I've been to enough dances and I'll go to more next year," I looked into his eyes, "with you."

Jasper smiled softly and leaned in, kissing my lips. He sighed into my lips, "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you that night."

I closed my eyes, "Hopefully you'll never have to find out."

He pecked my lips again, "I don't know..."

The issue of my turning was brought up again. Silently. I didn't know if I was willing to become a vampire... to live forever. Never growing... never changing... never moving forward. But I knew what I wanted.

I looked into Jasper's golden eyes and was certain that whatever choice that led me to him would be the right one.

I only wanted my Jasper.

I pecked his lips, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, sweet ending. Now check out my profile for the Trailer and pics!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	17. AN

**Desolate & Disposed. Heather's next story. Sneak Peak up!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


	18. AN Again

**ECLIPSE FOR HEATHER AND JASPER IS UP! TRENCHANT & VULNERABLE! GO NOW!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


End file.
